Not So Different
by Juu50x
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the only Jinchūriki in Konoha? What if Sakura had also her own beast sealed inside of her, not a Bijuu, but something else? AU NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I would, after Sakura's little confession they would've lived happily ever after. And kicked certain emos ass back to Konoha...**

**WARINING! This chapter might contain some OOC. And also being little lame and boring.**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to become Hokage!**

"_Why?_" that was all Sakura could wonder. Ever since she was kicked out from orphanage, she had been teased and even being punched a little and called by many names. Most of them had been like "Giant Forehead girl", "Wierdo" and some people had even called her "Green Eyed Imp" or "Demons Little Helper".

Everyone were always mean to her. What did she ever to do to them? She wasn't even let in inn. The first nights she had spent somewhere around the village. Either being somewhere on the street or in the woods. But she soon met a man, whose face she recognized from the Hokage Monument. This was their Third Hokage who had taken the place of their deceased Fourth Hokage.

At first she was really frighten. Had the Third Hokage come to make sure that her little miserable existence was swept away from the village. And what next happened made her whole mind to a stop. The elder Hokage had asked her to _stay with him_!

At first she thought it was someway his plan to get rid off her, so her first night was rather stressful. After spending two more days at Hokage's place, she was able to calm down. But even if Hokage had given her a place to stay, people still treated her badly. Some became ever worse. But she now had some hope that not all people hated her. But she was still sad that she couldn't have any real friends.

But there was something else that had happened when she had started to live with the Hokage. Those few nights, she had these weird dreams. It was, what she guessed was the night when the Fourth fought the Kyubi. She was in some sort of forest.

She was carried by a pink haired woman, who she guessed was her mother. And man next to her who could have been her father. They both looked like they were in the hurry. Next thing she knew, they collapsed on the ground. She was dropped into ground. She heard baby crying, which she guessed was her. She saw her parents were pierced with many kunais on their backs. Her mother tried to reach for her but few more kunais were stuck into her back and she didn't move anymore.

Now Sakura felt like she wanted to cry, why would someone do this? What did they do? But she didn't think about it long as she felt some dropped behind her. "No one can't escape my revenge." she heard someone talking, almost to himself.

The next thing she knew, her throat was hurting and she was lying on small pool of blood. She then realized that it was her blood!

She then saw as her younger self turned around just to see a glimpse of a orange mask. And then it just disappeared. And she could feel her world going dark. Even if this was just a dream it just felt so real.

But then she felt a presence. It was really powerful presence, like some sort of giant creature. From her weak eyes, Sakura could see an enormous figure looming over her. She then felt when something warm and nice started radiating through her body. Then she heard it. "**Don't be afraid child. You will be fine**_**.**_" the voice sounded like a caring mother who was always there for her child. Always there to comfort her if she was being bullied, after seeing some terrible nightmares and even having heart breaks with their crushes.

She soon felt the wound on her throat was gone and it was little easier to breath. She then felt when something _large _grabbed her and lifted her. After that everything was rather blurry. She was on the air, flying really fast, but then something strange happened. There was this bright light and the green figure that was holding the small Sakura started shaking. Then it had started shrinking, until it had disappeared.

Then she had woken. The same dream had haunted her few times. But, last night it ended little differently. This time when she fell, she didn't woke up immediately, instead she saw dark green eye watching her, covered in some strange green aura before it disappeared into the darkness.

After those dreams more strange things had happened. One day Third told Sakura that she couldn't live with him anymore, this had made Sakura of course really sad since she enjoyed living with the old man. And she didn't want to go back to streets. But then she learned that Hokage had prepared for her, her own apartment. And if that wasn't enough she learned that he had also put her into the Ninja Academy.

Sakura didn't know what to do, but did give huge "Thank you!" many times and one big hug. But even when she had moved, she was still being made fun off and bullied. Although now it seemed that for some strange reason they all of sudden left her alone. Like they found something better to do than attack her. To this she was thankful.

But one day, when she being chased again. She was soon trapped to a small and dark alley. By a small group of people. "Why don't you just get your Demon friend and get out of here!" one of the bullies yelled. He was around fifteen years old, so Sakura could guess he was a Genin from the Academy.

And she didn't get the idea what they meant with "her Demon"? Was there someone like her? She had wondered that many times. But she hadn't seen anyone. But she soon tried to defend herself by raising her hands when some adult was closing on her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" she heard someone yelling. "It's the Demon!" she heard the same adult yelling who had been close to beat her up. "Get him!" some young boy screamed and everyone seemed to forget about the pink haired girl. "_Wha… What just happened?_"

Had someone actually stood for her? She then remembered how everyone had reacted towards the boy. "He must the one they call 'Demon'!" she said to herself.

She slowly got back to her feet and quickly tried to follow the mob that went after her rescuer. It wasn't so hard to look for them, since their footstep's were somewhat easy to recognize. She soon heard people yelling and kicking and punching. Also heard the whimpering of her rescuer.

She quickly hide behind the corner while watching. She slowly felt as her sight became blurry and her eyes watered. As she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to help him. After maybe what felt like an hour everybody started leaving.

After every single person had left, Sakura came out of her hiding place. Now she could have a good look on her rescuer. He had spiky and messy blond hair, almost identical like Fourth Hokages hair. He was wearing a simple white short sleeved shirt with swirling flame on it. He also had light blue pants. But what really Sakura wonder were strange whisker marks on his face.

"_Are those things real, or just some sort of tattoos?_" she wondered. But quickly remembered the injuries he might have. She quickly ran to him and laid her hands on his chest. She had learned this strange healing process few days ago. When she was badly hurt, she had felt the same warm presence like in her dream.

It was rather easy to use it on herself, but now she had little difficulty to radiate it to the boy. "_**Don't worry child, in time you will learn how to use your gifts on the others.**_" she heard again that voice, but it felt like a really quiet whisper. She stopped for a moment trying to find the one who talked to her. "Where are you?" she asked.

"_**Not now child. And you need to go somewhere else. You and **_**him **_**are still in danger.**_" the voice had a point. If she stayed here more angry people might show up and that might not been a good thing. She picked up the boy and walked fast as she could towards her apartment. He made small voice as Sakura put him on her back, she turned to look at the boy, only to find two bright blue eyes looking at her.

She halted her walking while looking at those eyes. In those eyes she could see the same loneliness she was going through. Then the boy grunted something that Sakura couldn't make out of it. But soon as the boy had said something he had already closed his eyes. Sakura then started running again.

_Sakura's apartment._

Sakura sighted. It have been few hours and the boy still hadn't awakened. Few times he had made some sounds, but those were mostly sleep talking. She hadn't left his side at once, she wanted to make sure that he was fine.

As she stared at him again, she noticed those strange whiskers again. And an urge to touch them, to fell if they were some sort of tattoos or even a birthmarks or some sort of scar. She slowly raised her hand and brought it closer to this boys face. But then the boy moved and it looked like he was waking up. Her hand was just inches away when those blue eyes opened up again.

* * *

Naruto didn't felt good at all. Every place hurt like hell and he felt really dizzy. But he also noticed that he wasn't lying on hard and sore ground, instead he was lying on really soft bed. Was he at the hospital again? He didn't hear any kinds of sounds that would give away that he was in hospital. It was far more quiet.

He then remembered! The cute pink haired girl that he had been helping out few times now. He had taken away those people that were going to hurt her. He couldn't understand why would anyone want hurt someone pretty looking like her. It had just made him angry and wanting to make sure that she would be save, but also making sure that she didn't see him.

But didn't think about it, when felt someone near him. He quickly opened his eyes and was greeted by the green eyed and pink haired girl, whose hand was just few inches away from his face.

There was a silence between them as they looked at each other with confusion. But that changed fast as they both reacted rather rashly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

While Naruto jumped right other side of the bed and his back hitting the wall, the pink haired girl on the other hand dropped on her back. Both now looked at each others with shocked expressions.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" they both almost screamed in embarrassment, but quickly shut themselves when they talked at the same time. Both of their faces were red. Once again an awkward silence filled the room.

Sakura decided to break the silence. "Uuuum… sorry about scarring you. I… didn't mean to…"

"Uuum… yeah." the boy laughed nervously, rubbing back of his head. "No, need to worry. I just hope you are okay." he said, his face getting redder.

This of course made Sakura's face go also little redder. "Yeah. I'm fine. And I guess should thank you about saving me." but then Sakura lowered her head in shame. "What's the matter?" the boy asked.

Sakura hated when she was crying, it made her feel weak and useless. And she also hated it when people were especially watching her crying. "I… I wished that… I could helped you when those people hurt you." the boy looked at her with surprised look.

"But you kinda already did." he said with wide smile. Sakura then looked at him with watery eyes. "I mean that, you did took care of me." he said pointing himself. "But I don't only meant this time. You were the one who lead those people away from me right?" she asked, still with watery eyes and sad voice.

"_She figure it out?_"

"Uuuuuumm, yeah, I did. But it didn't matter. Oh! By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" boy named Naruto said. Having large fox like grin on his face.

Sakura looked at him with surprise. The way he just changed the subject. And then again it was little impolite not to tell who she was. "My name is Haruno Sakura." she smiled, while trying wipe away her tears.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Naruto said still grinning. "Same here Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Naruto asked, looking around the apartment. He was surprised how much it looked his own. It actually looked almost too much same as his did. Could be that they lived in the same apartment house?

"Yeah. I've lived here only about a week. Why would you ask?"

"Well, this place just reminds me too much of my own apartment." Naruto said, still looking around. How he could not notice her living here before?

"Really?" she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't notice him before. Well, now that she thought about it, she didn't leave her apartment that much because she was afraid that she might be getting attacked again.

"Yeap. But why haven't I seen you before?" he asked. Well, had seen her outside many times, but never actually seeing her entering in the same "house".

Now Sakura looked little embarrassed. "I mostly stay here, so that the people can't hurt me."

Naruto looked at her wide eyes. Was she actually that hated by the villagers? Was really just like him? "I mean after I met the Hokage, I thought things would calm down, but it only got worse." Sakura said sadly.

"Wait! You also met the Old Man?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Sakura gave an odd look to Naruto. What kind of name is that? She actually gave Naruto a little nasty look. "If you meant the Third Hokage, then yes. He actually gave me this apartment."

Naruto then all of sudden laughed, throwing his head backwards. "That's funny. I also got my apartment from him. He also gave a chance to attend at the Academy." Naruto said with his wide grin and eyes closed.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed. Why the Third didn't mention about him? Maybe just forgot about him. But Sakura couldn't help make a small giggle at Naruto's energy. "Same here."

Then Naruto's face all of sudden seem to got brighten. "What you say if we became friends? I mean, we both are kind of alone and the Old Man had given us a place to stay." he said.

Sakura stared at him surprised, nobody hadn't wanted to be her friend. Almost everyone had just called her by names and hit her. She could feel her eyes watering again. But this time from happiness and again she tried to wipe her tears away before Naruto noticed. But it was too late. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked little conserved. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No. It's… its nothing like that. But I never had any real friends." she sobbed a little.

"So, does this means we will be friends?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded with sweet smile on her face, which strangely made small blush on Naruto's face. "Yes." she simply said. The blush on Naruto's face seem to redden a little, but he still gave her, his grin. "Great! What you say if we should go together to the Academy?" asked little nervously.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush, she knew it was an innocent question, but it somehow had this effect on her. To this she only nodded. "Great!" Naruto said. "Then I get you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he got out of the bed and ran to her door and went outside.

Sakura stared dump folded at the door, Naruto had just used. But then blushed madly, realizing what Naruto had called her. Then she remembered what he had said. "Tomorrow? Oh no!" how she could have forgotten that the Academy was tomorrow. "I need to buy myself new cloths!"

She quickly got up and left her apartment too. Trying to get the necessary cloths she needed.

* * *

_Next day._

Sakura was little nervous. Since she was going to Ninja Academy and it sure that everybody wouldn't still leave her alone. But she knew that she had at least Naruto would go with her and that was somewhat comforting. She then put her dark blue shirt and pants. And small clothing on her head so it would cover her pink hair. She felt stupid to do this, but at least the people might leave her alone.

She walked outside and waited. After maybe waiting for fifteen minutes, she heard someone running really fast behind her. When she turned around she noticed it was Naruto, but with little different cloths. "_Gah! Too much orange!_" was all she could think.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why are dressed up like that?" he asked. Looking strangely at her new clothing. "I'm just trying a new look." she lied.

"Oh, to tell the truth it kinda looks little stupid." Naruto said, rubbing back of his head nervously. Sakura gave Naruto a mean look, while her left eye was twitching a little. "But I think you looked better in your red outfit." he quickly added, when noticing the mad look she gave him.

Sakura's expression changed, but she still little bit ticked off that Naruto had so bluntly told her about outfit. But she decided to drop that argument. "Thanks, I guess, but should we be heading towards the Academy now?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and next thing Sakura knew was that, she was being forcefully dragged by the orange suited boy who was in the hurry. After what felt like few minutes, she was surprised when they were soon at the Academy.

She couldn't believe how many people were there. For a short time she tensed up and got nervous. She didn't know if she could do it. But she then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She found looking at the ocean blue eyed Naruto. Who gave her reassuring look and smile. This encouraged her. And so, two of them entered Academy.

* * *

_At classroom._

Sakura looked interested around the classroom. Both, she and Naruto had took their places at back side of the classroom. Mostly since Sakura still didn't feel like being middle of the class and maybe the spot light.

After waiting about ten minutes, their classroom door opened and two people stepped inside. First teacher had dark brown hair and a large scar across his face. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he was some veteran. But then again, he didn't look like that old. He was probably somewhere around over thirty years.

Same with the second person, he had blonde hair and pale face. But there was something about him that didn't feel right. "_Maybe it's just his face._" she thought.

"Greetings everyone." the first person talked. "I am Umino Iruka and this is Mizuki." he pointed the pale haired and faced person next to him, who gave the class one big smirk or a grin.

"So, I want you to tell me a little bit about yourselves." he said, giving them a warming smile. Sakura could already tell that she and Iruka might come along. "So, let's start with you." he pointed at Sakura. She immediately tensed up. "Please, raise from your seat and introduce yourself." he gave her insuring smile. Possible trying encourage her, possibly seeing her looking little nervous.

Sakura then carefully raised herself, the whole classrooms attention on her. "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura." she said nervously. Since she didn't have many ideas she decided to go with a simple answer. "Well there are few things I like." she decided to leave them out so she might not embarrass herself. "And what I greatly dislike are rude or any kind of people that treat others badly." she tried to give the impression that she wasn't someone to mess with.

She then sited herself. Iruka looked rather pleased. When he turned his gaze on Naruto, Sakura noticed that his expression had changed a little. Same with Mizuki, although his expression looked more like disgusted. As Sakura slowly seated herself. Then it was Naruto's turn.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the next and strongest Hokage Dattebayo!" he yelled out. Sakura, Mizuki and maybe the whole class looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. "And I also like Ramen." he added and took his seat. "What?" he asked when he saw Sakura looking at him with a weird expression. "What was _that _about?"

Naruto laughed a little and gave Sakura his familiar smirk. "I'll tell later." he said. Sakura stared Naruto for a moment. Since there was something changed in his attitude. "_Well, these might interesting years_" she thought. Since she was possibly going to spent lot of with Naruto. "_**Indeed child.**_" a quiet voice said. But Sakura wasn't paying attention right now.

* * *

**Yeap. Kinda lame, I know. But I'm not so good at starting stories. But don't worry as the story goes on it will get better. Hopefully :P**

**And the next chapter is going to be little short.**

**But I still hope you someway liked this.**

**Oh! And this story was inspired by a story "A New Tomorrow" by gotmilk113**

**So, ARIGATO** **TO OYASUMINASAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I would, well you know...**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 2**

**Academy Years**

It has been few years since Sakura and Naruto had joined into the Ninja Academy and many things had changed since then. While being there both Naruto and Sakura had earned many friends, which was some kind of surprise to Sakura. Since she joined the Academy, she had thought that nobody wouldn't try to interact with her. But then she had met this blond haired and light blue eyed girl called Yamanaka Ino. In few years, those two had become good friends. Even though Ino made fun off her forehead, it was more like friendly teasing and after some time, Sakura started to get over it.

But she was also starting getting worried about Naruto. While she was making friends, he had barely made none. And the other thing that kind of worried Sakura was the constant pranks Naruto threw at people. They were harmless, but that didn't make any good what people thought about Naruto. But Sakura knew why he did all of those pranks. It was only because he wanted people to acknowledge him, just like Sakura. And she felt really bad.

Because she had somewhat actual friends while Naruto had few, who mostly hang out with him because of his "tricks". But they were still friends to him and Sakura had to admit that they were nice people.

And when she found out that was also the reason why he wanted to become Hokage, she had some sort of urge to help him.

As the years passed Sakura started to become little more confident, which meant now days if someone talked about her in some bad way, she might get little violent. Although she was still worried about the voice in her head and same had been with her dreams. But after six months they seem to stop, but the voice sometimes talked to her, even gave advices.

While she had somewhat perfect numbers in the Academy, Naruto was way behind. She did everything she could to help Naruto out. She mostly helped him out with many writing tests, in which he complained that they were "Waste of time and talent!". She tried to sink the information that he needed to do these kinds of things and that becoming Hokage wasn't childs play, into his head. Which wasn't easy, but still Naruto made some success.

But at training Naruto had shown LOT of success, his random fighting styles were just random. Not placing much thinking to the fighting, which was both advantage and disadvantage. It would make the enemy reading his moves little harder, but if Naruto wasn't careful, he might be find himself in rather painful situation.

But it still showed that he had some talent with Taijutsu. His Ninjutsu would be amazing also if his Chakra control was that horrible. Sakura had noticed that Naruto had large Chakra coils, but he couldn't channel it right.

Which meant that he might be horrible with Genjutsu, but if he would just try harder he might master simple and maybe some other complicated Ninjutsu's.

* * *

Right now Sakura was at Academy Training Grounds, trying to enchant her Chackra control even better. She was trying to climb up a tree which wasn't that long, it was about half shorter than the Academy and Sakura had almost reached the middle.

She was sweating since had spend about an hour to train. She was right now sitting on the ground taking few breaths. "_Okay. One more time and then I'll head home and shower._" she thought. She took few deep breaths and ran towards the tree. She channeled the Chakra to her feet and stepped on the tree.

She was closing on the end of the line she had drawn, but when she was only few steps away, she heard someone entering the training grounds with a hurry. "Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto calling her. She then stopped and was about to turn to look at Naruto.

But then all of sudden her Chakra disappeared from her legs and she started feel as she fell from the tree. The last thing she saw before hitting her head on the ground was Naruto's horrified face and him calling her. Then everything went dark and the horrible pain in her head disappeared.

* * *

**Yeap. Kinda lame still, but I hope you still liked it someway. And the next chapter will be longer. So don't worry as we go even further the story will turn out to be little better that it is right now. BUT, I will be jumping some episodes from the "Naruto ". Like the fillers and some other stuff that aren't "important".**

**Till next time, ARIGATO TO OYASUMINASAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I would, we would STILL have our GOOD BOY and the Exploding Artist.**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets Revealed**

Sakura grunted, she had fallen rather badly and it was surprise if she didn't have a brain damage. "_Or do I have?_" she wondered when noticing that the place where she was didn't look like Academy Training grounds. The place where she was looked like some sort of alley, except the fact that it had a roof. It somehow reminded her some sort of underground prison.

She also noticed that somehow there was small amount of water on the floor. Luckily it only reached at her ankles. "Naruto! If you are playing some kind of trick, this isn't funny!" she could clearly hear her own echo through the hallways and that just made it creepier.

"_No way Naruto would this kind of a trick. Even if he wanted._" she knew enough that all of his pranks were harmless and not something like this. But then she heard something else coming from some dark hallway. It sounded like mix between a growling and hissing.

Then there was the voice "**Over here child.**" she didn't know why, but she had the feeling that she should follow it. There was just something about the voice, like a mother that had something interesting to show her child.

She carefully started walking. The hallway was just dark and there was only some strange dirty green colored light illuminating the whole place, but it wasn't enough, it just made things creepier.

She looked at the large door. "How the hell am I going to opened that thing?" Sakura gasped silently. But she didn't have to think about it sooner as the doors simply just opened and behind them were what looked like really, really large bars. And middle of them was some sort of sigh, in which read "Seal".

"What is this?"

She moved closer, trying to see what was behind the bars. As she moved closer she could see something really large was moving behind them "**It is a good thing that you have finally found me.**" Sakura literally jumped in pure fear and landed on butt. Before her was standing a gigantic creature. It had two large, scaly wings and two large and long horns which seem to have some sort of jewelry on them. It also had some strange looking jewel hanging on it's lower mouth.

But what really draw Sakura's attention were the green snake like eyes that stared back to her. She simply looked at them in fear, but in those eyes she only was able to see calmness and that was the thing in a way scared her.

"**Aren't you going to say anything?**" the creature asked. But of course Sakura already know what sort of a "creature" it was. "A dragon…" she said. The eyes closed when the dragon let out a quiet chuckle. "**Yes, I am a dragon. Would you come little closer so I may see you better?**" Sakura hesitated, usually when a large and imprisoned creature asked you to come closer all they wanted do to you, was to eat you.

"**Don't worry, I won't eat you.**" the dragon said, now laying on the floor like some sort of house cat. Waiting for her. She slowly got herself back up and walked slowly towards the bars. Still though ready for any kinds of "surprises". Once she got to the bars, she could see the dragon clearly. It was just large, it's wings were like large bat wings, it had three large talons on its every foot and it's scale was dark green colored.

She let out a small yelp when the dragon lowered its head to her level. Then its mouth formed what looked like smile, which also showed the creatures large white teeth's. Which made Sakura feel more uncomfortable. "**We need to talk child.**"

* * *

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Naruto cursed himself. Why he had to distract Sakura while she was still on that tree? He didn't think that she would be _that _distracted, but somehow she was. And now she was unconscious on his arms as he tried to make his way to his apartment.

He had another reason to be really afraid, if people saw him and Sakura, who seem to have a small wound on her head people might get the wrong idea. And so far nobody hadn't seen them, or they just didn't pretty much cared.

He soon reached his apartment and swiftly went inside and laid Sakura on his bed. He then ran to the bath room to get some towels to clean up Sakura's head injury. But he was nervous since he didn't know what to do. "_Why these medical things have to be so hard!_" he nervously raised Sakura's head and put the towel back of her head. But as he touched her head Sakura mumbled something that didn't make any sense. The only thing he understood was the word "Naruto…" He felt a small warming on his cheeks.

Then Sakura stirred. It almost looked like she was having a nightmare. Naruto stared down at her with scared face, since he didn't know what to do. But something told him to do something, so he took her hand into his.

After few minutes it looked like Sakura was finally waking up and Naruto quickly pulled his hand away. "Thank Kami Sakura-chan! Are you alright!" Naruto started screaming when Sakura had awoken completely and was now having her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry can you forgive! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" and he repeated that few times.

"Na…Naru…Naruto. You are crushing me…" Sakura gasped. But it looked like Naruto was too busy with his "Forgive me's" that he didn't hear her.

SMACK! "Ow! What was that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. While holding both of hands on his head. "I said I was sorry."

"That still doesn't mean that you can strangle me all the time you like BAKA!" she said angrily, while pointing at Naruto.

Naruto took his hands away from his and placed other hand back of his head while giving Sakura a nervous grin. Sakura only sighted at this. She couldn't never be mad at Naruto forever. He was just… she quickly lost her thought while trying to think out something.

"But, you are still forgotten." she said, now having a sweet smile on her face. Naruto looked somewhat relieved, but Sakura could still see that he was worried. "And you don't have to worry about me." she said. Trying to cheer up Naruto a little. "I feel fine already."

She soon winced when she touched back of her head. "_That sure will leave a mark for a while._" but she soon remembered, why she had the scar. "_I need to get out of here._" she thought. She needed the room to think. About what happened few moments ago. "Hey Sakura-chan. Are you sure your alright? You look little… distant?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Yeah… I guess I just, need some rest." Sakura put a "fake smile" on her face. "See you tomorrow Naruto." She got herself out of the bed and started walking to the door. But then she stopped and turned to Naruto. "And thanks for taking care of me." she gave him a hug and left quickly leaving the baffled Naruto in his place to think what just happened.

Once Sakura made to her apartment, she collapsed on her bed, deep in her thoughts about before.

* * *

"_**We need to talk child.**__"_

_Sakura just stared and the dragon stared back. "__**But first I must apologize of knocking you out that way.**__" the dragon said sound little sorry. "Wait! You caused me to loose the control over my Chakra? I thought it happened because I was too distracted by Naruto!"_

"_**That is mostly true.**__" the dragon said. "But you could have killed me!" Sakura yelled in anger. Didn't this creature care at all if she would have been killed?_

"_**Such small head injury wouldn't be lethal to you as long I am around.**__" the dragon said. Closing its eyes and giving Sakura, a comforting smile. Sakura was just even more confused. What did it meant by "_as long she was around_"?_

"_**I'm sure you have lot of questions.**__" Sakura nodded. "__**Unfortunately, we don't have much time but I can answer few of your questions.**__" Sakura started thinking fast. "Are you the one from my dreams?" Kami she felt stupid! But she needed to be sure. "The one that saved from dying?" she carefully asked._

"_**Yes child, I did indeed saved you that night. And were right about that it wasn't a dream. But you already knew this, am I right?**__" it was right. In some sense she knew that _dream _she had seen was real. Since it just felt so real. She nodded._

"_How you are inside of me?"_

"_**That is little more complicated, even I'm not still sure how that happened.**__" the dragon said. Well, that didn't help much._

"_Can you then tell me how you were sealed inside me?" She never would have dreamed that something large and powerful as a dragon would been able to seal inside of a human body. It just seemed impossible._

"_**I was sealed inside of you by a powerful Fuinjutsu called Shiki Fujin.**__" the name send shivers through her spine. It probably was a Forbidden Jutsu. "__**Which was used by the Yondaime Hokage to seal Kyubi.**__"_

_Wait! Sealing the Kyubi? "What you mean by that? No one never mentioned it being sealed!" Sakura yelled. It had to be mistake._

"_**There is no power that the humans could posses to kill one of the Bijuu creatures**__" the dragon stated grimly. Now Sakura's curiosity jumped into a new level. If the Kyubi was sealed, then where it was now? But the dragon seem to read her mind. "__**Yes the Bijuu was sealed away, but not in some simple item but inside of an living human.**__"_

_Sakura stared blankly. Why would nobody ever said anything about this? Didn't nobody knew about Kyubi being sealed away? Or did they just wanted everybody to believe that it was killed?_

"_Then, where it was sealed." Sakura asked. Her voice now trembling. She was afraid to knew the answer. "__**Kyubi was sealed inside of an jinchuriki. Kind of like yourself. And you know this person.**__"_

_Sakura's eyes winded. This was something she wasn't prepared for. She wasn't prepared to hear that someone she knew contained the feared Kyubi no Yoko. But then who it was? It sure couldn't be Ino, but then again that girl had some serious issues. Sandaime was out of the question, but that old person might some hidden skeletons._

_And Naruto, he was just too nice and didn't show any kinds of proofs that he was container of an Demon. Wait! Demon? Why did everyone actually thought that he was a demon? Why did he as the most hated person in the village? No, I couldn't be! "Naruto…?"_

"_**Yes child.**__" the dragon said sadly. Sakura felt like going numb, this all too hard to her, she needed time to think about this, did Naruto even know about this? Again the dragon answered before she had time to ask. "__**I'm afraid that he doesn't know of the burden that has been laid on to him. And if he would knew of his secret, it might not be pleasant to him.**__"_

"_But… he needs to know!" Sakura argued. "__**I agree child, but we don't know how he will react. It might take little time before he can learn about his secret.**__"_

"_So, I am just going to keep quiet and pretend this never happened!" Sakura was getting furious, didn't Naruto deserve to know why everyone treated him the way they did? Would the truth about the Kyubi be so devastating that Naruto might even loose will to live? No! He was stronger than that!_

"_**Yes, for now.**__"_

_Then all of sudden Sakura started feeling strange sensation going through her, it was some itching her body quit badly. "What is going on?" she asked, being afraid that something bad was about to happen to her._

_The Dragon rose its head and it seem to look past the walls. "__**It seems that our time is over for now.**__" it said._

_Sakura started then feel as she was "leaving" this place, she could see body start disappearing. When her lower waist was gone, one finale question filled her head. "Wait! Before we uuum… meet again, what is your name. Or what are you called?" she asked carefully._

_The dragon sent one finale warming smile at Sakura and answered. "__**My name is Gadian. And I'm also called 'Dragon Mother'.**_" _then the large room which contained this creature, disappeared and she found herself inside Naruto's room who was both shocked and relieved that Sakura had awakened._

* * *

Sakura sighted at the memory, everything had happened in a blur. But she decided to put it away, until she and Naruto had become full pledged Shinobi. "_I will tell Naruto tomorrow._" she thought. She couldn't keep _this _kind of secret even from Naruto. "_What if he hates me for not telling him?_" she shivered at the thought that Naruto would hate her for the rest of his live.

"_Oh Kami, I hope everything will turn out right_" she thought when she turned side on her bed and fell into a deep and disturbing dreams.

* * *

**Well, wasn't this little lame. But I hope you still liked it. And REALLY BIG special THANK YOU to Anak-Sealed-Wings who gave the name idea. So THANKS!**

**If you had prolems to imagine Gadian in all of her "glory", she sort of looks like** **Alexstrasza from Warcraft.  
**

**And don't forget to comment/review. And put some constructive criticism. And flames STAY AWAY! (unless they are part of constructive criticism).**

**So till next time, ARIGATO TO OYASUMINASAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I would. Right now, I have no idea what I could do...**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 4**

**We Are Alike**

Sakura squirmed in her bed. The night had been little unpleasant since it had been one warm night. And when you are awakened by lot of random shouts, it really ruined your morning.

"GET HIM!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"HE'S OVER THERE!" and many others were many more.

After maybe few more minutes, something ticked inside of Sakura's mind and she realized what they meant. She didn't expect the villagers to do any this kind of things anymore, now that they were both at the Academy and knew how to defend themselves.

"_What Naruto did now?_" she thought with worried expression. Usually when Naruto threw a prank, it was rather harmless. If not counting few "major" pranks on a certain Uchiha. In those, she usually was the brain in them, since she later loved the expression on Ino's face once Sakura told her what she did to her "beloved" Sasuke. Well, mostly anyways. She didn't want to ruin their somewhat friendship.

She quickly got up from her bed and ran to her window. She tried to get a good look incase seeing either Naruto, so she could grab him to safety. But what she saw was a little shock. Before her the ENTIRE Hokage Mountain was filled with many graphitic drawings, that made the face's of deceased (and current) Hokages looking really offensive.

She looked at the sight with a dumb folded face, while trying to figure out how Naruto was able to pull this off, without anybody noticing until now and how he was able to do it so fast? She quickly returned to her room and changed her clothing and ran outside, to find Naruto before he might be in some serious trouble.

"_But when and _if _I get my hands on him first, there is a little Hell to pay!_" she thought. She then heard some distant laughing, which she could already guess that it belonged to Gadian. They "both" knew that Sakura wasn't going to hurt Naruto (much), but rather give him a "small" lecture.

When she got outside, she started jumping on the roof tops, trying to spot anything that was either noisy, orange, something with blond and spiky hair, or maybe even all of those things at once.

The villages entire ANBU team was on the move. "_Just how many Shinobi's they need to capture a single Academy student?_" Sakura thought. But then again, that was one of the traits why she liked him. He always seemed to had a surprise or two in his sleeves.

"HEY, NARUTO!" Sakura gulped, she recognized the voice any time. "_Guess, Iruka-sensei beat me to it._" thought. But then a shocking revelation hit her: She was terribly late from her class! She quickly changed the way, now that she knew Naruto was captured and they would bring him to Academy.

It didn't take long until she reached the Academy and went inside. She sneaked quietly, trying to hear incase Naruto and Iruka-sensei were back already. Since the only answer she received was silence (or rather a silence that was there while Naruto wasn't around), she then hastened her walking.

When she entered the classroom, everybody's eyes were on her. She tried her best to look casual, but it was little hard since everyone's eyes were looking at you and she was sure that she saw some random girls giving her a mocking grin.

She ignored them and went to sit next to Ino. "Where were you Forehead?" she asked with a smirk. "Were you helping out your little blond vandal with his latest work?"

"No!" Sakura protested loudly. "I just slept too long and awoke in the noise that the villagers made!" she gave Ino an angry glare, telling her to stop talking about Naruto that way. If she would know little more about him, she might understand why did those things.

She had actually asked Naruto, why he doesn't let everybody know why he is always causing trouble. He had said that he 'didn't want peoples pity' and he wanted to 'have their respect in his own way'. She had worried that might change Naruto someway, but he still was himself. Same idiot, with a nice foxy grin on his face and loved Ramen.

As she waited, she wondered what sort of punishment they would give him, she heard rather familiar noises coming from the hallway. "LET GO!" a familiar voice ran through the door. Everybody's head snapped at the door.

Many students had nasty smile on their face's, many of them always enjoyed seeing teachers scowling on Naruto. Made them somewhat feel good that there was someone who was simply far worse than them.

"I don't think so Naruto! You just disgraced our leaders memory!" Iruka-sensei's yell was heard next. "And you are going to wash all of those "drawings" of yours!" Iruka yelled as he stepped inside the classroom, with Naruto who was trapped in a rope.

"But before that…" Iruka gave rather nasty look at Naruto and then at the rest of the classroom, Sakura could feel shivers running down her spine. "We will test your skills on the '**Henge no Jutsu**'!"

"WHAT!" the whole class exploded. "Mostly because tomorrow is your graduation day."

"_Wait, it was tomorrow? I did all of those things for nothing! DAMN!_" Sakura raged inside her head. "_**No you didn't. You are now slightly better.**_" Gadian calmed Sakura.

"Now everybody, line up and transform perfectly into me." Iruka instructed, as he untied Naruto. Who tried to look like he didn't give a damn. Sakura looked at him worriedly, she wondered how long he could do this before he might snap at the pressure.

She waited in line as everybody succeeded in their test perfectly. Though, there were some people who might had Iruka's face wrong and mostly those transformations turned out to be little… disturbing. And some times hilarious. Sakura scowled as it was Sasuke's turn and what a big surprise, he was able to turn into Iruka without much trouble. "_He must be SO full of himself._"

Soon, it was finally her turn. Thanks to her constant Chakra training she'd done in some of her free time, she had no problem changing into her teacher. But it had been hard work.

As it was Naruto's turn she could hear as some of the students blamed this whole test on him. But he didn't care about the blaming. "**Henge!**" Naruto yelled as he used his transformation Jutsu. Sakura could almost feel the amount of Chakra Naruto used on this Jutsu. "_He still need to practice his controlling skills._" she sighted. "_If he is not careful, one day one of his Jutsu's might blow to his face._"

There was a loud "PUFF!" as Naruto's Jutus activated and Sakura was little surprised it hadn't failed. But instead of changing into second Iruka, before them was adult version of female Naruto. Who was naked!

Everybody looked at this appearance with large eyes (especially boys), Iruka seem to suffer some blood lose because of his sudden nosebleed. Even Sasuke seem to have some red under his nose. But Sakura looked this with red face that matched the color of tomato. Same with her emotions, which were mostly embarrassment and anger.

"_Oh he is SO asking for it! SHANNARO!_"

Naruto changed soon back and was laughing his ass off. "I think I might call this, **Oiroke no Jutsu!**"

"YOU IDIOT!" Iruka-sensei screamed, using his 'Big Scary Face no Jutsu'. "DON'T INVENT SUCH STUPID SKILLS! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF A SHINOBI, IF YOU EVEN DARE USE SUCH IDIOTIC ACTS!" Naruto's face seem to turn little bit paler color as he stared at his now angered sensei.

He actually tried to find some help from Sakura by looking at her, but only saw an angered pink haired girl with murder written all over her eyes, which told him that there was another thing he had to deal with. "_Guess this isn't my day._" Naruto sadly thought, with anime tears.

* * *

_Much later._

Sakura was angry. No, she was **MAD**! One and the main reason was Naruto, because of his little joke on the Hokage Monument and then his little transformation in the class. Two because Iruka was so narrow minded when he was really angry and thirdly, because some idiotic girl at their class decided to connect her with Naruto's current prank because she was awfully late.

And because of that Iruka had decided to put Sakura do the same work as Naruto. She was sweating badly, mostly because of the sun, she couldn't believe that she would "curse" the sun.

"I won't let either of you go home until you clean all of this mess." Iruka instructed them from the head of Shodai Hokage. This of course didn't seem to sit well with Naruto "Like we care!" he yelled angrily. Sakura looked at Naruto little bit sad. Did he really had to be like that sometimes? Like he didn't care about anything at all and sometimes dragging her with him.

"Not like we have anyone to go home to!"

"_But, we have ourselves. Right Naruto?_"

Iruka looked at both of them. He somewhat felt bad for them, since they didn't have kinds of family and both being treated horribly by the villagers. That he couldn't figure out. Why everyone were also after Sakura, though he had heard some rumors that she was found right next to Naruto when they were small.

And that seem to have started some people to think that she and Naruto were somewhat connected. It made him sick, that how they simply started chase her almost badly as they did with Naruto. "_Maybe I should do something with them after this mess is cleaned? Raising their spirit's a little._"

Both Naruto and Sakura could see that their sensei was in deep thought. After a small silence, Naruto decided to break it. "What are you thinking so deeply sensei!" that seemed to snap Iruka out of his thoughts and made him a little jumpy.

He quickly composed himself. "Well… If you two clean this all up, I could take you to eat later…" Iruak trailed off. Sakura and Naruto both stared at Iruka like he had grown a second head. But soon their surprised faces changed. Well, Naruto's anyway. Sakura still tried to figure out Iruka's sudden change of heart.

"_Oh Kami no! I know where this is getting to._" Sakura thought. While thinking Iruka-sensei's poor wallet.

"CAN I GET SOME RAMEN THEN!" Iruka stared at Naruto with a dumb expression on his face. Then turned to Sakura who looked like the whole idea was bad. But it was too late to turn away. A promise is a promise. "Uuuh… sure?" Iruka sounded little hesitant.

"YOSH! We will work harder dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he started washing the paint harder, while Sakura and Iruka looked at him with extremely large white eyes. "_WHO SAID I AGREED ON THIS!_"

* * *

_Later. At Ichiraku._

Sakura and Iruka stared at disbelieve at Naruto. While Sakura had witness this few times it was this bizarre, that Naruto could eat so MUCH Ramen. She had few times tried to trick him to go to a different place to eat, but with no luck. Usually something _just _have to come in the way and it went down hill.

"Say Naruto and Sakura, why did both you do that to Hokage Mountain?" Iruka asked. "Again Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan didn't have any parts in this." Behind Naruto Sakura was fighting not to blush, or at least not too much that it would be noticed. "I did it totally myself."

Iruka seemed to be surprised. Since Naruto looked like he couldn't have pulled the whole thing off by himself. And it only took him few hours. It almost seemed impossible, but then again Naruto had been making these kinds of surprises long as he could remember. And now remembering them, with Naruto and Sakura, brought an invisible smile to his face. Most the night then went by talking about their plans of the future, in which Naruto couldn't stop talking about becoming Hokage before Sakura had to give him a threatening look.

After that they went back to their apartments. Both now realizing just how tired they were. So they both decided go to sleep, especially since they would need their strength for tomorrow. They both bitted 'good nights' and went to bed.

* * *

_The next day._

Both Naruto and Sakura where exited. This was their time to shine and show that they had the material to become actual Shinobi. However, Naruto was little more nervous than Sakura. Since he didn't have good Chakra control, so he hoped it wasn't something that needed lot Chakra control, this also had visited Sakura's mind and she was also worried. About if Naruto didn't make it.

But Naruto soon shook off the feeling "_I can't show any kinds of weakness! I must stay strong!_" he thought. He needed to show that was ready for anything.

Son their classroom door opened and Iruka stepped inside and went right front of the class. "All right, today is your Graduation Exams." Iruka announced. He looked across the classroom and saw many were nervous. Some even looked like they would freak out.

"And as for the test, you have to perfect the **Bushing no jutsu** in order to be congratulated." Iruak explained. There were various sounds coming from different mouths. Some were pleased, while some were frustrated and some sounded little freaked.

Naruto on the other hand, didn't make any sort of sound but he was fighting not to show the almost sheer "horror" on his face. "_WHAT! Oh hell no! That's my worst skill!_" he literally screamed in his mind.

Sakura's face was full of concern, since she knew this was Naruto's most weak skill. "_If we could've got little more time…_" she couldn't finish her thoughts as her name was said first "Haruno Sakura!" Sakura immediately jumped from her seat. "If you would follow me." Iruka instructed.

* * *

It had been easy as Sakura had thought. Creating simple illusionary clone was simple, but knew she could do better. But she needed more training. And with the help of Gadian she could achieve lot.

She stared at the her Hitai-ate, it felt so strange. It felt strange that she was now officially a kunoichi of Konohagakure and then she would be put on a team and then they would do different kinds of missions for the village. "I really hope Naruto will pass, so we can be on the same team." Sakura said quietly to herself. "_**You really care about him, don't you child?**_" Gadian's soft voice purred in her head. Making Sakura feel little more comfortable, but little embarrassed.

She waited and waited. Watching as every single student came from the room with their own Hitai-ate and wide smile on their faces. While few of them came back empty handed, looking defeated and depressed. "_**They can get over this. Don't worry child.**_" Gadian comforted Sakura. She had been little worried how their failure would affect them.

But the other reason why she was worried was because of Naruto. If he wouldn't get through, he would be completely devastated. And even she couldn't help him. "_Let's just hope it doesn't come to that._" she thought as she decided to take some fresh air.

It felt rather good to have some fresh air going through her lungs. She looked around seeing many kids with their parents. She couldn't help but envy them, they had always someone to tell their worries and anything that grieved their hearts. She or Naruto could never know how it would feel to be in the comforting arms of their parents, or one of their parents would read them a bed time story and fared them a good nights.

But she had started to accept Gadian as her mother. She always calmed her and made dreams little more pleasant, also giving her some comfort in her troubling times that she couldn't tell to Naruto.

And Naruto… she didn't know what to make of him. He had been a good friend, more than a friend. Like some kind of brother. He was always helping her, cheering, also comforting. She couldn't help but make a small sad smile while thinking about how Naruto drove himself into trouble just to either help her out or cheering her up.

"_Where is he? He should have finished now._" Sakura thought. It had been almost two hours that she had waited. Finally the door opened, but the person that came out of the door wasn't Naruto as she expected. Instead it was Iruka-sensei. And Sakura could read from his face that something wasn't quit right.

"Hey sensei, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sounding little afraid. For a moment Iruka seemed to hesitate but then talked. "I'm sorry Sakura, but he… he couldn't make the Jutsu right." Iruka sighted.

Sakura's face paled at those words she was afraid to hear. But then that meant… "Oh Kami!" she said as she breathed in. "I must find him!" she then started running and soon was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Iruka shook his head sadly. He really had hoped that Naruto would have made it.

He didn't want to ruin Naruto's and Sakura's friendship and if it wouldn't be because of the rules, he would have graduated him with flying colors! He had one of the most largest Chakra coils and that made his Chakra control difficult. And his Taijutsu was somewhat good and Ninjutsu with the same.

* * *

He was ashamed. Couldn't believe that he had failed three times in something so simple. _Three times_! He could almost hear Sakura yelling to him "YOU SHOULD HAVE TRAINED HARDER!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN BAKA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVER WANTED TO BECOME HOKAGE!" he winced at the words his mind threw at him "_**You are pathetic gaki.**_" a quiet demonic voice said. But Naruto didn't heave much to it as he simply thought what he should do know. Could he even face Sakura-chan anymore?

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned to see Mizuki standing front of him. "Hey Mizuki-sensei." he said sadly. "What you want?"

"Why won't we go to somewhere else to talk about." he said. Looking understanding. But inside of his mind, he was smirking victoriously.

They soon sited on a balcony, looking at the sun set. "… he had to do everything by himself. I guess, he sees some of himself in you." Iruka explained to Naruto "why" Iruka was the way he was. "But why he does take it on me?" Naruto asked frustrated. This all sounded so unfair!

"You must understand him. He had no parents and I guess he thinks that you should get stronger in your way."

"…" Naruto stared blankly at the streets below him. "But I wish I had graduated." he said. Because he wasn't looking straightly at Mizuki, he missed a strange glance from Mizuki's eyes.

"Well then." he said, with a faint smirk on his face. "I'll tell you a secret."

"Huh?" Naruto now turned at Mizuki, seeing his face having a full smirk on his lips.

* * *

"_Where are you Naruto!_" Sakura had searched for hours now. It was already dark and everybody were in their bed. Except Sakura who was still jumping around. She hadn't taken any rest, but she still felt tired. But she had to find Naruto and talk some sense to him!

"Sakura!" Sakura quickly tensed up. She then saw Iruka rushing towards her. "Iruka-sensei! Is something wrong? Has something happened to Naruto?" she felt her whole skin turning little cold. And it wasn't because of temperature. "No…" Iruka took deep breath. "Naruto, he…" Again Iruka hesitated his words but continued. "He stole a Forbidden Scroll!"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. "Are you sure?" Iruka nodded. "Yes."

"How is that possible? How did he do it? And how did you know?" Sakura asked with raised voice. Sounding also upset. "Mizuki told me." Iruka said, now controlling his breath. "We need to find and find out what's going on." Iruka explained. "And I'm going to need your help. You can talk some sense into Naruto." Sakura nodded at this.

"Alright then sensei. Let's go!" They both started their own search for the blond ninja. "_Oh thank Kami! And I thought the Kyubi kid was loud!_" many minds thought as the two ninjas jumped away and the pleasant silence was left.

* * *

Naruto was pleased with himself, the Jutsu had been hard to control but he had finally got it! Now he could be graduated and he could show Sakura also that he could perform something like this. And it brought a smile to his face. He was right now sitting on the ground, panting and the scroll was sitting on his back.

But then he heard a creepy voice before him. "Heyyy… We found… you finally." the person that was panting, and talked in creepy voice was none other, than his Iruka-sensei and with him was also out of breath and little angry looking Sakura-chan.

"_This doesn't seem to end well?_" he little grimly thought. Small amounts of sweat trailing down from his forehead. "Naruto…" Sakura growled. "You… are in BIG trouble!"

"Eheheheh…" Naruto laughed uncomfortably. Putting his hand behind his head. "Guess you found me. Sorry, but I have only learned one Jutsu." Naruto said, now with his cheerful voice.

Both Sakura and Iruka looked at him little confused, why did he sound like a he was asked to learn many Jutsu's? And now that they gave good look at Naruto, they noticed how beat up he was. "Naruto, what had happened to you? Why you look so beaten up?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's nothing. The important thing is that I've learned a awesome Jutsu!" Naruto now sounded really excited. "If I do it…" now Naruto looked little embarrassed. "I could be more with you."

Sakura simply turned tomato red and started faltering in embarrassment. Naruto's embarrassed mood quickly changed back to his cheerful one. "But I can also being graduated!" Now both Sakura and Iruka looked Naruto in total confusion. What he meant by that?

Both Sakura and Iruka started to feel that something was out of place. "Naruto, why did you took the scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that, if I would be able to get it without getting caught, I could try to learn from it and well, you know the rest." Naruto smiled.

"_Mizuki?_" both Sakura and Iruka thought. "_**Sakura! Look out!**_" Gadian quickly warned Sakura. As she also felt another Chakra signature. She was lucky one, while Iruka was pinned right at the wall by bunch of kunai's. "Iruka-sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed.

Sakura then felt as someone, who probably was Mizuki, jumped behind her. She quickly jumped out of the and turned towards her former instructor. She brought her hands up and started forming hand seals. "_I still can't fully use it, but it's at least something I can do to defend Naruto and Iruka-sensei!_"

Mizuki tried to stop her, but too late. "**Futon: Gokuho!**" Sakura could feel as her Chakra formed a small pressurized wind orb and it shot out right at Mizuki who wasn't able to dodge it. As the Jutsu hit Mizuki, it formed a small air blast that didn't throw him. But instead made him falter.

Mizuki quickly composed himself and ran at Sakura, giving her a hard kick to her guts. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sakura who was grouching on the ground, holding her stomach. "_Damn it hurt._" she thought as she started to draw small amount of Gadian's Chakra to ease her pain. "_Isn't this a perfect first battle scar?_" she joked. "_**I think it could have been better.**_" Gadian joked back.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto was now besides Sakura, looking at her worried look on his face. "I think so." she said. Still holding her stomach. Naruto now turned to Mizuki with angered expression. "What the hell was that for Mizuki!"

"I see, so that's what you've been doing…" Iruka said to Mizuki as he pulled the kunai's off him. "You used Naruto to get the Forbidden Scroll to yourself and then put the whole blame on Naruto." he growled. While both Naruto and Sakura looked shocked.

"You speak too much for your own good Iruka." Mizuki said with dangerous tone. He then turned his gaze on Naruto. "Now Naruto, be a good boy and give me the Scroll." he now had a disturbingly evil, if not even a mad glare in his eyes. "Or I might hurt your girlfriend here."

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Sakura-chan!" Sakura couldn't help but feel little flattered, embarrassed and frustrated. She knew Naruto didn't want her to get hurt and she always had thought it was kind cute. But he didn't have to think that she couldn't take care of herself. "_Guess I have to break your spirit boy._" Mizuki thought. Now grinning ear to ear, revealing his white teeth's.

"Naruto, let tell you something that happened twelve years ago." Mizuka all of sudden started. Naruto was now totally confused. As well Sakura, but soon she started to get the point. Iruka had already beat her to it. "No! Don't do Mizuki!"

"Since _that _incident, there had been a new rule for this village." Mizuki continued explaining. "… what rule?" Naruto asked. Afraid that he might not like the answer. And since it seemed that Iruka already knew, since he looked rather afraid.

"But Naruto. That rule was never meant to be told to you."

Now Naruto was getting confused. Why would there be a rule that wasn't his to know? "Naruto. Don't listen to him!" Sakura said in loud whisper. So she knew about it also? Naruto couldn't help but look at Sakura disbelieved, who's eyes were now wider now that she saw Naruto's expression.

Mizuki laughed triumphed. He had him now. "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about that you are the Demon Fox!" Mizuki made sure that he enjoyed every moment of this. With every sentence, he lowered his voice into dark and dramatic tone at the very end.

"STOP IT!" both Iruka and Sakura yelled. But Mizuki didn't care about them. "Then that means…" Naruto trailed off. His mind totally blown away by this information. It all started to make sense to him!

"It means that you are the Kyubi." Mizuki continued, enjoying the small torment he was creating. "That killed Iruka's, Sakura's and many other kids parents and almost destroyed the village!" Mizuki yelled. His voice now turning tone sounding now more mad.

"You were sealed up by the very Hokage you admired and…" he took of his large shuriken from his back. "Iruka is just the same as everyone else! They all hate you! Even your precious Sakura hates you! But she doesn't show it!" he was now spinning his shuriken, preparing to strike.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE NARUTO!" Sakura literally scream, tears coming down from her eyes. She watched in despair as Naruto went through emotional war inside of him. She could see that Chakra that radiated from his body, swirling around him. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" Naruto's curses went wider and wider.

"NOBODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU!" Mizuki threw the large shuriken. "DIE, YOU DEMON!"

Everything seemed to slow down. Naruto was now looking scared beyond believe as the shuriken was reaching them. Iruka ripped himself from the kunai's and started running towards the two children that were in the way of the shuriken. Something in Sakura's mind seemed to snap, she could all of sudden feel the presence of Gadian's Chakra stronger than before, she then rose to her feet and she did something that shocked everybody.

"**Doton: Ryu Tate!**" a large miniature dragon, made completely out of dirt rose from the ground, spreading its wings while it let out a thunderous roar. The shuriken then hit right on it's front legs right shoulder. It let out another roar, but ignored it. Before Mizuki could react he was hit by a full blast of mud! After that the dragon let out a final roar before turning into pile of dirt.

Sakura fell onto her knees and hands down to ground, trying to hold herself. She was all of sudden very, very tired. "You little bitch!" Mizuki yelled as he rose, getting the mud off him and taking out his second shuriken and threw it at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was still in completely shock, so he couldn't do anything.

"_Damn! I need to figure out someth…_" Sakura couldn't finish her thoughts as she heard the shuriken making contact. Only, it didn't hit either of them but Iruka who had thrown himself in it's way.

"Wh… why? WHY?" Naruto asked now terrified. Didn't this meant that either Sakura or Iruka hated him? "After my parents died, I… was just like you. Tried to get acknowledged by the other doing lot of stupid things." Iruka's eyes started to water as he told Naruto about his past. "Naruto, I know the pain you bear, as well does Sakura. You should know that you are not alone." now the tears Iruka had tried to hold, started falling. Same with Sakura who watched all of this.

Naruto looked at both Iruka and Sakura. They both looked at him with understanding than hatred or loathing. He started to feel his own tears forming up, he already knew that Sakura was one of his true friend. But after Mizuki's small talk, he had faltered and thought that all of this time Sakura had become his friend just because out of pity. But now looking into her eyes, he could see that she did _really_ cared for him.

"Guess I just have to kill all of you and take the scroll myself." Mizuki mused. Taking out his kunai. "_I can't let him hurt Iruka-sensei or Sakura-chan!_" Naruto rose and took the Scroll out of his back. "What you think you are doing Demon Boy?" Mizuki asked with mocking tone.

"Don't you _dare _touch Iruka-sensei or Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with dangerous tone. "Or I'll kill you!"

"DON'T TRY TO SCARE ME! I CAN KILL PUNKS LIKE YOU IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki laughed.

"Try it you dick." Naruto lowered his voice. Actually making shivers going down from Sakura's spine. "I'll return the pain back to you THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" Naruto yelled, forming simple seal with his hands and yelled the Jutsu's name.

"**KAGE BUSHING NO JUTSU!**" Mizuki, Iruka and Sakura stared in awe (while Mizuki started in horror).

"Aren't you coming at me?"

"What did you say about killing 'likes of me' with one shot?"

"Not so cool now aren't ya!"

The many Naruto's yelled and taunted the now terrified Mizuki. "Well then… I'll start things off!" the whole forest was filled with the scream of Mizuki's sheer horror and thousands punches of thousands Naruto's. "_This, is going to be a long night_" Sakura thought.

* * *

_Later. Early in the morning._

The sun was little half-way up, giving enough light to see the four ninjas in the forest. One of them was now resembling a blood pump. "Heheh. I guess I over did it." Naruto laughed nervously, while looking down at the bloodied Mizuki. "You think so?" Sakura asked. Naruto threw her, his usual foxy grin. She could help but sigh and then laugh.

"Naruto." Iruka said, now leaning to a tree with Sakura. The whole night had been long. "Would you come here?" Naruto hesitated a little but eventually came to Iruka. "Would you now close your eyes?" it was getting little weird for Naruto, but he complied. "Sakura would you?" he heard Iruka asking Sakura to do something. He then felt as someone (who probably was Sakura) lifted his goggles. Then he felt something else was putted on his head.

"Now you can open your eyes Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto did as Iruka instructed. But as he opened his eyes, expecting his teacher to be front of him, he found that he was rather little close face to face with Sakura. Both stared each other for a short moment before Sakura let out a freaked scream and accidentally slapped him on the face so hard that he simply flew on the ground, with a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"Itai…" Naruto mumbled, while caressing his cheek. Then released something different on his head. He quickly got his hand to his head and felt that he had a Hitai-ate on his forehead. "Congratulations Naruto." Iruka laughed, while Sakura was blushing and looking little embarrassed.

Iruka knew that he would be regret it, but it was the best thing he could come up with. "Let's celebrate this! I'll do the buying." Before he knew it he was embraced with tightest hug he had received in his live. And his ears were almost filled with loud words "THANK YOU!"

He then gave quick look to Sakura who gave him a gaze that told him that he was on his own again. "_Isn't this great?_"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Henge - Transformation**

**Baka - Idiot, dumass**

**Hitai-ate - Forehead Protector (at least I think so…)**

**Oiroke no jutsu - Sexy no jutsu**

**Bushing no jutsu - Cloning technique (Creates illusionary clone(s))**

**Futon: Gokuho - Wind Release: Great Vacuum Cannon (Creates a powerful wind blast)**

**Doton: Ryu Tate - Earth Release: Dragon Shield (Creates an earth dragon that can be used as both defensive and offensive jutsu)**

**Kage Bushing no jutsu - Shadow Clone technique (Creates real, solid clone(s))**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for taking this long, but as you can see this is one heck LONG chapter. Anyway, I was wondering if you would want me to continue writing this. And I mean like with some kinds of long explanations etc. And I hope I got the characters somewhat right. Please tell me that they were in character at least a little!  
**

**And I bet you guys are already guessing Sakura's main Elements. There will one more, a minor Element. But that will be revealed later. And the reason why those Elements, well it's because of Gadian it will explained later. And you will get "full NaruSaku moments" after either Zabuza "incident" or after Chuunin Exams. Hopefully.**

**Anyway, don't forget to comment/review this story!**

**Till next time, ARIGATO TO OYASUMINASAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! We MIGHT have some hilarious DeiSaku moments! And by that, I mean where Deidara tries to piss off Sakura etc. (Yes I like that pairing, so what!)**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 5**

**Some Talking**

_Training Grounds._

Sakura was sitting on the ground her legs crossed, which could tell that she was meditating. However that was what people who walked by thought, but in reality Sakura was having a conversation. She had been wondering the technique she used against Mizuki last night.

One moment she didn't know such Jutsu, but then Gadian's Chakra started swelling over her body and then she just knew and acted. Without much thinking, but now that she had her mind clear she needed some answers.

* * *

_Inside Sakura's mind._

"What was that jutsu I used last night?" she asked, as she passed around Gadian's cage. "How I was able to use it, I had no idea about it, until I felt your Chakra flowing through me." she explained. "**One reason was because your friends were in danger and you wanted to protect them. So I decided to lend you of **_**our**_** jutsu's.**"Gadian told her.

Sakura simply stared at Gadian in confusion. "What you mean by 'our jutsu's'?" she asked. Little unsure about the answer. "**The ones we, dragons use. In time, when your Chakra coils grow, you will learn many of our techniques.**" Gadian explained.

"How is that even possible?" she asked. Even though she had almost no knowledge about dragons, she knew that creatures like them, had massive Chakra coils. It would be almost impossible for someone like her to reach such levels. "**I will grant you part of my Chakra, when you needed it the most.**"

Now it somewhat made sense, if she would be exposed to the large amount of Chakra, in right amount of time, that might help her making her Chakra coils grow larger. And she might be able to use some high ranking Jutsu's like Naruto one day. "**However there is a risk.**" Sakura stared blankly at Gadian. What did she exactly meant with a risk? "**If you are exposed to my Chakra far too long, it might give you some… side effects.**"

Now the plan seem to scare Sakura more than encourage her. "What you mean?" she asked. But was little sure what she meant by "side effects". Death. "**You have to understand that with a body like yours, you can't handle my powers far too long.**" Gadian explained. "**It is more like your medicine, what you call a Soldier Pill. It will help to grow your stamina for while, but once the affection is gone it'll leave you weak and the same rule is for using my Chakra.**"

Now it made actually sense. But then Sakura remembered yesterday night, when she had used that strange technique she used had left her rather tired and exhausted. If she was planning to using Gadian's Chakra more, she needed to train rather hard.

"**Only with hard training you can 'expand' the use of my Chakra. And with that you are able to use some of my jutsu's in time.**" now the plan seemed more possible. But it would take long time to master it fully. But she had time, but the problem was that she wanted mostly private time while practicing to control this new form of Chakra.

"**Would you wish to know some of them?**" that was something Sakura wasn't prepared for. Well, not yet anyway. "…I…" she wasn't sure what to say, she really wished to learn something new that no other shinobi or kunoichi could hope dreaming on.

"I know it is a generous offer your are making, but…" Sakura tried to find the right words. "Why are actually letting me to learn these Jutsu's?" she asked. Gaidan closed her eyes and made a long sigh before opening them.

"**There are many things out there that are after Jinchuriki like yourself.**" Gadian said, sadness and maybe some regret in her voice. Like this was somewhat her fault "**And you need protection for yourself and Naruto.**"

Now Sakura was little confused. "Why? Can't the Kyubi help him somewhat?" she asked. "**You seem not to understand.**" Gadian shacked her head. "**The Kyubi is one of the Bijuu. A really powerful and evil being of ultimate Chakra. There is nothing good coming from dealing with him!**"

Even though Gadian held her calm compose, Sakura could hear some anger behind it "**In worse scenario, he might try to take over Naruto's body so he can escape from his living prison.**" now Sakura was afraid. Now understanding little more about the burden Naruto was containing and the danger because of it.

"**And if that happens…**" Gadian's face had now a grim expression that told Sakura everything. But she still said it. "**If the Bijuu is extracted from the host. The host… will die.**" Sakura simply stared wide eyed as she tried to fight off the tears that were running down her face. Why was she all of suddenly crying? Was it because she now know what would happen to Naruto if was separated from Kyubi.

She couldn't held crying much more, but she then felt something nice and warm around her. Like a sweet, comforting hug. It somehow, calmed her down. "**It's alright child. You should know that Naruto is stronger than you think.**" Gadian tried to cheer Sakura up. That actually got a small chuckle out of Sakura. Since she knew how stubborn Naruto also was. "**I doubt he will never go down without a fight. And if you there for him, the changes are better.**" that calmed Sakura and she got back to her feet.

"I guess." she chuckled little, as she wiped her tears away. "**So, do you think you can take the responsibility of using some of my Jutsu's Sakura? To protect yourself, your village and Naruto?**" Gadian asked, as she raised her head and looked down on Sakura.

Sakura had determined look in her eyes that were enough for Gadian. "**Very well then. Be prepared, the experience might be little… weird.**" Gadian laughed at bit that made Sakura little nervous. "**Now, look into my eyes.**" now Sakura felt little more unsure, but she trusted Gadian.

As she looked into those forest green eyes, she felt as something sort of entered her. It filled her with strange tingling feeling in her mind.

* * *

The next thing she knew was the fact that she was 'back' again on the training grounds. But now she felt somewhat strange. It was like she had been in a sleep and she had woken and remembered something that she had forgotten.

"This is strange." she mumbled and she got up. "Now how the heck I'm going to practice if I don't know to start?" she grunted.

"What you mean Sakura-chan?"

"GHAAAAAAAH!" Sakura quickly turned and did the first thing that came to her mind: Punch the bastard that was sneaking on her! Before she knew, her fist connected with the person's face and threw him at the tree behind him. Then she finally noticed that it was Naruto. "Oh damn!"

"Ittai…" Naruto moaned. Not only did his face hurt, but also back of his head that had hit right onto the tree, leaving small nice hole there. "Naruto I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Sakura apologized as she healed Naruto's face.

"Naaah, it's OK Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." he said, while rubbing his sore back of his head. "But still, I shouldn't have done that." Sakura said, as she finished her small healing process.

"But what are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto's cheerful expression soon changed into a sad one and he looked at the ground, almost as if he was ashamed of something. "I wished to talk about what happened last. About what Mizuki said."

Sakura felt heart taking few leaps, as this topic was brought up. Then again, she somewhat knew that Naruto would brought it up sooner nor later. "What you want talk about." she asked little nervously. "Did… did you know about the Kyubi sealed inside of me?"

Sakura could somewhat hear hurt in his voice and she could understand. But she also hoped that he would be able to forgive her for not telling him about it. "Yes." she sighted. Lowering her head. "Yes, I knew about the Kyubi. But I couldn't tell you…" she trailed off.

"Because of that 'rule'!" Naruto almost yelled as he got up. "No!" Sakura yelled, now looking at Naruto. "It was because 'someone' asked me. And no it wasn't Iruka or the Third!"

"Then who the heck was it?" this was getting confused. If none of the villagers told Sakura about the Kyubi, how did she knew about it. Or was she lying? "…" Sakura was struggling to get the right words out. "It… it was, someone called Gadian. She… she knows lot of things and…" Sakura wasn't able to finish as Naruto cut in.

"Who the hell is this Gadian and how some old hag was able to know that I had some bizarre fox demon sealed inside of me? And why did she only told you and not me?" now Naruto's rant was starting annoy Sakura a bit, but she remained her cool. More like tried.

"The reason is because she is inside of me!" Sakura yelled back, but still trying not to have another emotional burst. Now Naruto looked at Sakura with both confused and shocked look. "Wha… what you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say, is that you are not the only that is having a creature inside of you!"

Naruto stared Sakura now completely shocked. "Why haven't you told me any of these things Sakura!" somehow it felt bad when he didn't use chan while saying her name.

"I… I don't know." she now sobbed. "When I learned about Gadian, I just… thought that I should tell you about when you would… you know." she now laid her head down in shame. Now she somewhat wished that she had told Naruto about Kyubi, before Mizuki decided to talk about it with the most offensive way.

"And when I, _met _her. She told me to wait until it was 'right time' to tell you about Kyubi." Sakura explained. "I'm sorry Naruto, I wish, I could have told you before, but I was confused! I didn't know what to say!" she said. Sweeping away tears that were forming around her eyes.

Sakura waited for Naruto's answer. She knew that this might be end of their friendship if it went badly, so she nervously waited for Naruto answer. Sakura could see from his eyes that he was right now struggling. After what had felt like eternity, Naruto sighted. "Sakura, I really hoped that you could have told me about Kyubi, before Mizuki, or anyone else…" he said with serious tone. Sakura flinched at this. She now knew that Naruto might stay mad at her if not forever, but for a long time.

"And about this Gadian when you 'found' her. You could have told me, I think I could have handle it better than you thought." now Sakura couldn't hold her tears, but she looked down, trying to hide her tears away. She was actually afraid that Naruto talked in such tone. It might have been better when he was yelling. "And that's why…"

Sakura waited for those words with horror, but instead she felt pair of arms around her and a familiar, cheerful voice she almost constantly heard. "I think, I can forgive you Sakura-chan! I can understand that, learning those kinds of crap can be confusing!" Sakura simply started at nothing with shocked expression.

But that soon changed. "BAKA!" Sakura screamed as she pushed Naruto, little hardly on the ground. "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she fumed, pointing accusing finger at Naruto while also having a small blush on her cheeks.

"YOU MADE LOOK LIKE TOTAL IDIOT!" Naruto laughed at nervously. "Aahahaah… I thought, that would be my little revenge about not telling me…" he said quietly, while scratching back of his head nervously.

Sakura seem to get even madder and Naruto quickly covered his face behind his hands, waiting for the angry blow. But it didn't came. When he carefully peeked, he saw that Sakura was now calmed down. "I guess, I deserved that." Sakura sighted. "But DON'T do it again!" Sakura warned. "Because if you do…" she let words sink into Naruto's head.

"Ye… yeah, sure." he laughed nervously.

As Sakura stared at Naruto laying on the ground a small idea came to her head. "Hey Naruto, since we have few hours left before we will be put into teams, would like to have small spare with me?" she asked, throwing a smile to him.

In a second Naruto was up. "SURE! But be ready Sakura-chan, I won't go so easy on you." Naruto gave her, his foxy grin. "Oh you shouldn't underestimate me also Naruto." Sakura chuckled a little. Now she had something to test on her newly found out Jutsu's. "_If you think I'll let out of the hook so fast Uzumaki Naruto, you are wrong!_" Sakura laughed almost maniacally inside her head.

"_**No wonder if he is so scared of you sometimes.**_" Gadian commented. Which made Sakura chuckle little loudly.

* * *

**There! Hope ya liked it. And sorry about the delay, but there is this Mass Effect story I've also been writing that should come out at least on December and my Halo: Crossed Fates. Anyway, I again hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking for some comments/reviews. And constructive criticism is always welcome. While flames stay away! Unless they in someway part of the constructive criticism.**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**ARIGATO** **TO OYASUMINASAI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I did, we might have little more tolerable intro/outro songs for Shippuuden.**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 6**

**Assembling the Team**

_Ninja Academy._

Naruto made small whimper. He couldn't believe that he lost to Sakura. He was so sure that he could win. But then again, if he had known that Sakura could've learned those kinds of Jutsu's, he might've been little more prepared.

But it had been close since t when Sakura had used them, she was really worn off. But she still had been able to defeat him and now was having one big cocky smile all the way to the classroom with little dirtied and down looking Naruto.

They both took their seats right middle of the classroom. This was a big day for them, today they would be selected in three teams and both of them had their fingers crossed (mentally) hoping to be in the same team and that they would have someone who wouldn't be totally irritating, even though Naruto did irritate Sakura sometimes, but it was nothing.

"What the hell is taking Iruka-sensei so long!" Naruto complained, his upper body laying on his desk while looking at Sakura with bored expression. "You should know that making teams isn't a easy task." Sakura explained, sound also little bored.

"Well, they should hurry up!" Sakura couldn't help but agree on that. But their concentration was interrupted by a large amounts of fan girl squeals. They both turned to look at the window side of the room, seeing Uchiha Sasuke and his fan girl pack with him and Ino right in front of them.

This whole scenery just made Naruto even more frustrated. Before Sakura could've stopped Naruto from doing anything stupid, he was right at front of last of the Uchiha's, while his fan girl pack screamed him to beat up Naruto. "_He sure won't loose to such dork as Sasuke!_" Sakura grunted and wanting to scream that out loud, but that might attract the attention of the not so friendly fan girls.

"What's so DAMN special about you?" Naruto growled at Sasuke, who looked at him with cool, but still with a threatening look. "What is it about you that makes you think you are better than anyone else? Wha…!" Naruto wasn't able to finish his rant when one of the students from behind, tried to have a good look of the fight, accidentally pushed Naruto forward.

The whole class was quiet. Sakura, Sasuke's fan girls including Ino and the entire class simply stared at this event, as the lips of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke collide. "_GAAAAAAAAAAAH! NONONONONONO!_" Sakura simply freaked out inside her head, while looking simply shocked. "_YOU ARE SO FRIGGING DEAD UCHIHA!_" Sakura's eyes slowly started to 'burning holes' at the dark haired boy.

Both boys quickly pulled themselves away from each other coughing like they've been suffocating. But Naruto started to feel rather dangerous atmosphere. When he turned around, he saw Sasuke's fan girl club giving him the most deadly glares, even if they didn't put up with Sakura's glare, they still were scary.

"Naruto…" they growled while cracking their knuckles. Before anyone knew, Naruto was laying on the floor with many bruises and even few cuts on his cheeks. Sakura was immediately at his side, helping him to get up. Other girls simply gave Sakura a cold stare as if telling "Why the hell are you helping him?" but she ignored them and went back to her seat.

When they were back, Sakura started healing Naruto and trying to make him forget the whole situation, while planning her vengeance on Sasuke. Luckily, Iruka soon arrived with a paper list with him. "Yosh! Finally!" Naruto had almost forgot about his injuries.

"Alright, we have finally decided in which teams you will be placed in." Iruka told them. The entire classroom was filled with excitement as Iruka explained to them about their rank, some assignments and their teachers. After the explanations, Iruka started naming the Teams names and the three people that would be in them.

"… then Team 7 will be, Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka made quick dramatic silence with a slight smirk on his lips, while seeing both Naruto's and Sakura's expressions. "Haruno Sakura…" both of them raised their fists in the air while having biggest smiles on their faces. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

The hands were down fast as they've gone up. Both, Naruto and Sakura had simple disbelieve in their eyes. They both grunted before lowering their head, Naruto on the other hand simply smashed his head on his desk. While both of them were wondering how the hell this happened to them.

After Iruka had went through all the teams he ordered the new Genin's to take a small break. This was a perfect time for Sakura as she thought about the payback for the Uchiha.

* * *

_Outside the Academy._

Sasuke was simply displeased. Why he had to be put in same with the Academy's dead last and that pink haired freak. On the other hand, he was somewhat grateful that the girl wasn't another crazy fan girl. But she was still quit unbearable. With her pink hair and red cloths. Those colors simply annoyed him! And that orange wearing blond, that violated him! He was sure that he would the be the most pain in the team. But he would got with it, as long as he got stronger nothing else mattered to him at the moment.

Sasuke was so drawn into his thoughts, that he failed to notice a pink blur went by him. Before he noticed, he was pulled inside the empty room and the wooden hatch closed before him.

But neither did he or his attacker noticed three Genin's were observing the little incidence. "Do you really think that girl could take out Sasuke?" one of them asked. "Doubt it, we all know that he could easily kick everyone's ass."

"But I've heard that the girl is rather good also. Passed many different tests with flying colors."

"Bah! Someone that hang out with that dead last? No way!" the argument went on, but stopped soon when they started to hear loud yelling and what sounded like fist poundings. "Guess, the Uchiha is giving this girl a lesson hm?"

Other nodded at this. The racket lasted almost two minutes before the wooden hatch literally exploded in many pieces and a lone and really, really beat up figure of Uchiha Sasuke flew through it. The boys looked at this sight with shock and wide eyes. After the Uchiha had disappeared over the buildings, they heard a faint 'splash'. It seemed that luckily Sasuke had dropped in a lake or a foundry.

"TAKE THAT, SHANNARO!" their heads quickly sprouted back at the window with really pissed off looking pink haired kunoichi punching her fist's in air. To their bad luck she seem to notice them and quickly turned her anger towards them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING!"

"Nothing!" they screamed and quickly made their escape. After the three boys were gone Sakura was able to relax. She had wished that nobody wouldn't witness this, since these kinds of rumors tend to spread fast. But at least that was out of her system, now she hoped the Uchiha would think twice before trying anything funny on her or Naruto.

"Better get back to the classroom." she said. Jumping off from the window and to the Academy. She couldn't help but think how greatly their team had started. This would be a long day and the days ahead she sighted.

* * *

**Well, here is the sixth one. Sorry for the chapter being short again. But hey, the next chapter will be a longer, since I guess you know what's going to happen and what's going to happen that didn't happen in canon eheheh. And I guess you knew that this will be also Sasuke bashing, well you are HALF right. It's because I mostly found Sasuke** **little tolerable and even likeable**** in Part 1. So there will be also many Team 7 moments in the future than just NaruSaku moments.  
**

** Anyway, don't forget to comment/ review and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Till next time, ARIGATO** **TO OYASUMINASAI!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I did, there might be 'real' dragons in Naruto universe. And Naruto would summon them!**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 7**

**Team Training**

_Ninja Academy._

Naruto was little confused. Why did Sasuke and Sakura avoided each other? Not that they did that usually, but for some reason the Uchiha had Sakura avoided each now even more. And the Uchiha now avoided Naruto also. Maybe because of that… accident.

Naruto still shrouded at this. That his first kiss (which was one hell of a accident) was from his arch rival and not Sakura. He slightly blushed at the thought. While he liked Sakura's compassion for him as a friend, he also wanted little more from her, but didn't dared to ask. Since he was afraid of rejection and that it might damage their friendship.

But he knew he needed to move slowly on this one, but back to the matter at hand. Their sensei was late. Really, really late. He got up from his chair _again _and opened the door, trying to see if anyone that looked like their Jounin team teacher. "Maaaan…" he looked back at both Sakura and Sasuke. "Why is our team's Sensei taking so long!"

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura said. Shaking her head slightly. "I'm sure he has a good reason for being late." she tried to calm her blond friend. Naruto scowled at this, he was sure that their teacher was intentionally late. "Every other Teams have gone away with their Sensei's." Naruto mumbled out loud.

Now walking around the classroom, and what Sakura could tell that he was thinking something. "_Not another trick! He is already in enough trouble!_" Sakura inwardly grunted. "_**You have to admit that this teacher of yours is really late…**_" Gadian commented quietly. "_But…_" Gadian then stopped her. "_**Then stop him, if you want to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble again.**_" Gadian said. Sounding little strict.

Sakura made a small nod, knowing that Gadian didn't see it. Sakura then got up from her desk and walked towards Naruto who was now looking at the cupboard with his fox like grin. "Naruto, if you are thinking what I'm thinking, no!" Naruto's face immediately fell. "But Sakura-chan…!" he whined. "Naruto, no!" she said, with strict look. "Let him do what ever he wants. It's not like a Jounin would fall for a trick like that anyway…" a bored voice came from the other side of the classroom. Sakura was both surprised at the fact the Uchiha was actually talking to her and he was able even talk to her with calm voice. But it still felt really forced and it looked like he was still glaring at her.

While Sakura was somewhat distracted by the Uchiha, Naruto went on with his little gag and placed the cupboard over the door, giggling madly. "That's what our sensei will get from being late!" Sakura turned back seeing the little trick. "_I guess, he is right._" she inwardly sighted. "_There is no way, any Jounin would fall for that anyway._" she chuckled quietly.

And almost when they had talked about their Jounin teacher, they heard footsteps coming towards their class. "_FINALY_" they all thought. While Sasuke looked all uninterested, Sakura felt little strange in her stomach. Probably from the excitement. While Naruto was grinning like mad, thinking that their Sensei would fall for that kind of a trap.

The door opened and a masked face pocked from the open door as the cupboard dropped on the Jounin's head. While Naruto was having a good laugh, Sakura and Sasuke just looked at their future Sensei with shocked expression (Sasuke didn't show his) while thinking "_And he is suppose to be Jounin?_"

"HAHAHAHAA! You were dumb enough to fell for it!" Naruto laughed, pointing at the Jounin. Sakura silenced Naruto with her strict gaze, telling him to shut himself up. The Jounin didn't seemed to mind the pity insult Naruto threw at him, proceeded to pick up the cupboard and stared at it like it was some puzzle.

"How can I say this? My fist impression is…" he said to them. Now even Sasuke looked interested. As they all thought that, they had in some crazy way impressed (sort of) their sensei. "I hate you kids." which turned out to be one _real _distant hope. And their faces simply just fell.

"Now, let us talk more outside. Meet me at the roof." then he "poofed" away. Leaving the confused Genin's in their place for a moment. Then realized, they were needed else were.

* * *

_At the roof…_

The Genin's soon found themselves on the roof, staring at their quite bland Sensei. "Alright." he said with bored expression, while still reading his book. "Let's get to know each other little better. So tell me about yourselves, like hobbies, likes and dislikes and other things." The Genin's still looked at their Sensei little puzzled.

But then Naruto opened his mouth. "Hey! Why won't you introduce yourself first?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "No offence Sensei, but you look little suspicious." she said, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. While their Sensei was still reading his book, but then turned to his students. "Me?" he asked, raising his visible eyebrow. "Alright." he said, taking his book away. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you kids about my likes and dislikes."

Naruto's and Sakura's faces started to become quite annoyed. "Dreams for my future? That's my secret." now Sakura was having a annoyed vein popping on her head. "And I have lot of hobbies." now both Naruto and Sakura had almost deep frowns on their faces.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The Genin's then exchanged gazes between them. "So, all we learned was his name." Sakura said with a frown.

"And now it's your turn." he said. But before either Sakura or Sasuke could say anything about their Sensei's small introduction, Naruto was already in his hyper mode. "Me first! Me first!" he screamed, waving his right hand while also pointing himself with his left. "_Why I'm not surprised._" Sakura inwardly slapped her hand on her forehead.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like Cup Ramen, eating Ramen with either Iruka-Sensei or Sakura-chan!" when she was mentioned, Sakura felt little uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, but in embarrassed way. But didn't show it, though she did felt that her face was getting little warm.

"And what I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the Ramen to cook." he said, still sounding cheerful.

"_Does he think anything else than just Ramen_" Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura thought together.

"_**I'm pretty sure he thinks about you a lot.**_" Gadian said. That just made Sakura's face even warmer.

"And my biggest dream is, to surpass the Hokage, and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" he said determined. His hand on his headband. Sakura didn't know why, but almost every time he said that, she felt something warm and nice inside of her. A feeling she couldn't describe.

Their Sensei also had interesting look in his eye, when Naruto explained his dreams.

"Hobbies. Well, I guess pranks and training with Sakura-chan."

"_Please stop mentioning me!_" Sakura prayed, as their Sensei gave both of them quick puzzled look.

"Alright. What about you?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. Who simply looked at their Sensei with much no interest. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything he said." he said, not much emotion in his voice.

"And I don't want to use word 'dream', but… I have an ambition." he explained in his dull voice and had somehow darker looking expression. "I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…" he had dramatic pause before finishing. "To kill a certain man." he said, voice tone completely dark and serious.

At this everybody had different thoughts.

"_As I thought._"

"_Ino and other girls after _this _guy? Wait scratch that! Of course they would think that is _cool_._"

"_I wonder if me and Sakura-chan could go for cup Ramen after this. Man I feel hungry after mentioning Ramen!_"

"OK." Kakashi sighted. "And what about you girly?" he asked looking at Sakura who's pondering expression quickly changed into annoyed one. "OY!" she almost screamed. "I don't care if you are my Sensei, but you won't call me 'girly' because you might regret it!" she pointed her finger at Kakashi.

"_Hmmmm… she has good fighting spirit._" he thought, while eyeing the pink haired girl, trying to figure her out. "_But she needs to control that temper of hers._"

While in Sakura's head, a small conversation was going on. "_**Don't underestimate him Sakura. I can fell that he is something different from the one called Mizuki.**_" Sakura winced, but not visibly after mentioning the name of their former teacher and opponent. "_I know. Just wanting him to know not call me girly! I HATE when people call me that!_" Gadian simply chuckled. "_**You need to control your temper.**_"

Sakura ignored Gadian's comment and told more about herself to her Sensei. "But, my name is Haruno Sakura. And things I like are training, learning, spending time with my friends." she sent quick glance at Naruto, who returned with a small smile. "What I dislike, is people calling me by names." she quickly sent another glare at their Sensei. Who of course didn't react in any way.

"And really arrogant ones or just people who just SO full of themselves. And about my future…" she had a quick silence, thinking about her future, which was somewhat still unsure for her. "Well, I guess I want to become strongest kunoichi." she shrugged her shoulders.

"_This might be interesting…_" Kakashi thought. Maybe the girl wouldn't be that bad as he thought. "I guess, that's enough." he shrugged his shoulders, while closing his only visible eye. "Okay we will start our duties tomorrow."

Now this is what they were talking. But unlike Sakura, Naruto simply let out almost everything he thought. "YAY! WHAT KIND OF DUTIES!" Naruto made a salute sigh with his hand, which made him look just stupid. "_I really hope he will change his attitude even little._" Kakashi thought, almost preyed.

"First, we are going to do something with just four of us." Kakashi explained. Crossing his arms below his chest. And Naruto was still acting as Naruto. "What! What!"

"_Will he ever calm down?_"

"_Will he ever shut up?_"

"Survival training." Kakashi said. Sounding almost, dramatic.

"Survival training?" Sakura thought out loud. "What you mean? We had enough training in the Academy." Sakura said, sounding little puzzled. Kakashi sighted before, started explaining to his students. "But this is different kind of training. Since, I'm going to be your opponent. You kids need to know something…"

The three Genin's changed quick glances between each other before looking back their Sensei. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, like for no reason their Sensei started laughing as if Naruto had told him a small joke. This simply confused the genin's even more. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "_He lives!_" Sakura sarcastically thought.

"Well… It's just that, when I tell you this. You kids are definitely going to flip." Kakashi said, smiling behind his almost face covering mask.

"Flip?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest, will be sent back to the Acadmy." Kakashi explained, having a rather creepy looking look on his eye. "And this exam really difficult. The failure rate is always over 66%" he added.

The three of them just stared at their Sensei, with many different feelings rushing through them. Naruto and Sakura were both shocked, and even the emotionless Uchiha was breaking some sweat.

"Heheh. Told you you'd flip…" he pointed out.

"Then what the hell was the point of graduating?" Naruto now screamed.

"Oh that?" Kakashi said, as if remembering something. "That's just the way so we can select the ones that have a chance to become Genin's." he shrugged. "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training fields. Bring your Shinobi tolls and skip your breakfast. Unless you wish to throw up."

At this, Sakura raised her hand for her question. "Skip the breakfast? Why would we need to do that? I thought that Shinobi always needed…"

"You heard me!" Kakashi interrupted Sakura, before she could've finished her sentence. "_She is sharp._" he silently commented. He then took out some papers from his pocket and presented them to his students. "You can read the details here. And don't be late. Chao!" he "puffed" away, leaving the Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in their thoughts.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke declared after a moment of silence and paper reading. "I don't care what he says, I won't lose!" he then left, not saying a word. Leaving Sakura and Naruto on their own.

After another awkward silence, Sakura broke it. "So, what you think we should…"

"I MUST TRAIN HARD!" Naruto suddenly screamed and literally jumped away, leaving Sakura all alone by herself. "_Boys!_" she grunted, putting her hand on her forehead. "Guess, I should be get some training also."

The later day all three genin's were training at their best. Even some of them continued all night. Mostly punching a bag that was dressed to look as their Sensei, and all that pounding and various noises were keeping a certain pink haired person awake most of the night.

* * *

_The next day…_

Unlike what their Sensei had said, Sakura still ate her breakfast. It was vital for the Shinobi to be in good shape and energized. It wasn't smart to go out into a fight without an empty stomach. But it would be also good if the Shinobi would get some sleep, which she hasn't got. "_One of these days Naruto is going exhaust himself from all of that training. _" After the breakfast, she quickly took a shower. After the shower, she went outside her apartment, waiting for Naruto to come out.

She waited for Kami knows how long, until finally Naruto's apartment door opened. And from the outside of the door, stepped quite tired looking Naruto. "So, I guess you didn't sleep much?" Sakura asked. At first wanting to burst out at Naruto for possible making them to be late.

"Yeah. I beat that beating bag until I passed out." Naruto answered, sounding tired.

"Did you have any breakfast?" Sakura asked. But soon was answered by a large growling sound that came from certain blonds stomach, who was also now blushing from embarrassment.

"Bu… but didn't Kakashi-Sensei tell us not to eat?" he asked.

"Naruto your just silly." Sakura shook her head, smiling. "You should know that Shinobi should always be ready for anything and you can't do it with empty stomach. Just wait there, I'm going to get you something small to eat." Sakura said, quickly going back to her apartment.

"Can I have Ramen?" Naruto asked, hopeful look in eyes. "No!" Sakura firmly before disappearing behind her door, leaving the defeated Naruto waiting for her. Soon Sakura came back with couple riseballs with her. "That should do it." she smiled at Naruto, who eagerly took them. "Alright, let's go!" Sakura said. Naruto nodded and they jumped off.

Little later, the pair found themselves in the training grounds where Sasuke was already waiting. "You two are late." he said.

"Hey shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura warned. Turning back to Sasuke. "Maybe, but I don't see our Sensei anywhere. Or have you seen him?" she countered back. Sasuke simply shrugged. "I guess not." he then simply started to stare at nothing. Possibly grooving something in that bland head of his.

After maybe a hour or two, a familiar figure walked before them. "Good morning." Hatake Kakashi said, as nothing had happened.

"YOU ARE LATE!" both Naruto and Sakura pointed at him with accusing finger. Their Sensei, once again ignored them. "_Gaaaaah! I can't stand how he is ignoring us!_" Sakura fumed.

"Now listen carefully." Kakashi said, placing a clock front of them and then took out two bells from his pocket. "Your task is to take these bells from me before noon." he explained. "Those who cannot take the bell by noon, get no lunch. And I won't only tie you to one of those stumps there, but also eat in front of you."

"_Man our Sensei is evil_" Naruto thought grimly. "_It's a good thing Sakura-chan gave me those riseballs…_" but he wouldn't mind seeing the Teme being tied down and then simply watch them eating in front of him while starving. He actually gave a evil smirk when he heard Sasuke's stomach growling. "_Oh, this might be fun!_"

"But there is something you need to know about these bells." Kakashi continued, waving the bells in front of him. "The person that will be left without a bell, will not only be starving. But also has to sent back to the Academy." now he had their full attention. And he could already see that they all were in a way or another, scared. Scared of failing. "_Heh, it's working._"

"So, you won't succeed unless you attack me by intending to kill." he casually explained. Throwing the two bells in his palm. "You can also use your Shurikens." Now his student looked more shocked. But that soon changed. Sasuke and Naruto especially looked more entertained, while Sakura looked at him with little more unsure look. "Are you sure Sensei?" she asked. Naruto on the other hand was suddenly laughing. "Yeah Kakashi-Sensei! You are so slow you can't even dodge a board eraser!"

"Well." Kakashi sighted. "Ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say: In the real world, those with the loudest mouths, are always the untalented." that didn't sit well with Naruto. Who couldn't simply stand when someone called him a "Dead Last". He had _earned _his headband from showing some talent. And nobody, especially some strange guys who are hiding most of their faces, wouldn't talk to him like that!

Before either Sakura or Sasuke could react, Naruto had drawn his kunai and was now running straight at their teacher. But before he could even reach him, someone grabbed him kunai arm and forcefully placed it right front of back of his head. While also grasping handful of his hair.

"Slow down now. I haven't said 'start' yet." Kakashi said.

"_Wha… What the hell!_" Sakura thought little shocked. "_I couldn't even see his movements!_"

"_**That's nothing. It's only matter of speed and the use chakra.**_" Gadian said. "_**I've seen far more faster movements in the past**_" she said. Sounding not impressed. Then again, she was a dragon and they were simple humans. "_**But I can feel that he has talent.**_" she chuckled. Sakura swallowed when she had a sudden feeling of a lamp in her throat

"But you seem to be ready to come at me with intent to kill me." he said approvingly to Naruto. "I hope you two can take good example of him." he said, turning to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura still held some unsure and concern on her face but still showed that she wouldn't back down. Sasuke on the other hand looked quite eager to start.

"Seems like I'm going to like you kids." Kakashi chuckled. "OK. Let's begin…" he let go of Naruto and suddenly disappeared. "NOW!" all three Genin's jumped on different direction, not wanting their Sensei to attack them first. "_I need to find Naruto. Wee need some kind of battle plan!_" Sakura thought as she took her hiding place behind some bushes.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD! I'm SOOOOO sorry my Naruto (NaruSaku) fans. I haven't forgotten this story, but I've been on a full "sci-fi" mode. And my 20th**** chapter on my Halo: Crossed Fates was just LOOOOOOOONG that I took small break! And then there is this Mass Effect story that I've getting to like a lot. But don't worry, I won't forsake this fic. But I don't think I will be updating this much for a while since my Crossed Fates is closing to be finished and I want to give a good kick start to my Mass Effect story(line) before the 3****rd**** game comes out. I hope you can understand this. I'm sorry :(.**

**And I hope to see many of you on Xbox Live playing Naruto Shippuuden: UNS 2 :D! Just try NOT to start spanning me with either Rasengan (Sage Naru), clay bombs, 4th's techniques or Itachi's Susanoo. Try play fairly!**

**And don't forget to comment/review this chapter or story. And constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Till next time, ANATA TO YOI YORU NI KANSHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto or any other it's characters! If I did, there might be 'real' dragons in Naruto universe. And Naruto would summon them!**

**Not So Different**

**Chapter 8**

**Hatake Kakashi**

_Training Fields._

"_Where the hell are you Naruto!_" Sakura thought angrily. After couple minutes of searching, while making sure that their sensei wouldn't notice. Although, it looked like he wasn't paying even any attention. "_He's just standing there and reading some book?_" she thought.

"COME AND FIGHT ME!" a familiar voice screamed and only awkward silence answered. "I said: COME. AND. FIGHT. ME!" Naruto spelled his every word to his Sensei like he was a small child that needed some spelling lessons.

"Uuuh… you are bit off." Kakashi said awkwardly, sweat dropping.

"_Narutooooooo…_" Sakura groaned inwardly. Was he really thinking that he could take on their Sensei. While she had some doubts about the way their teacher seemed to behave, she still had a feeling that he was something more than he showed. Well, after Gadian's small talk about their Sensei.

After couple moments, neither Naruto or their Sensei (who still couldn't take his eyes from the book) hadn't moved a muscle. And Naruto was the one good with waiting games. "Hey hey hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "Why do you just stand there and read that stupid book!" Sakura could hear that Naruto was quickly loosing patients.

"Why?" Kakshi asked as if Naruto had asked stupid question. "I want to know what happens n…" Kakshi wasn't able to finish his sentence when a orange and screaming blur ran towards him. "_Finally._" he thought, but not taking his eyes (or eyes) off of his book.

"I'LL BEAT TO A BLOODY PULP!" he screamed, swinging his leg towards his teachers face.

For a moment, it looked like Naruto might get little luckier since his opponent was somewhat distracted. But before his foot could even reach Kakashi's face, he suddenly grabbed it! "_What…!_"

"_So reckless._" Kakashi sighted inwardly. Then proceeded throwing Naruto away from him, with little ease.

But that didn't stop Naruto as he tried to kick Kakashi again, but now he simply dodged the next attack. And like out of nowhere, was behind Naruto. Grouching, already making a hand seal, which meant he was preparing a technique. "_This is bad!_" Sakura thought, almost revealing her hiding place. But she stopped when the last thing that she expected happened.

"**A 1000 Years of Pain!**" the entire training field was filled with Naruto's scream, which ended when he hit the river and Sakura was sure that scream would be heard all the way to the village. But her mind wasn't exactly thinking that since she started at their teacher with large eyes and mouth wide open. And soon one of her eyebrows started twitching.

That was second time when Naruto was… well the only word that came to Sakura's mind was _abused_! "Alright, that's it!" she screamed, getting out of her hiding place and was now running towards Kakashi. "You are going to get it!" while she ran towards Kakashi, she heard Gadian warning her, but she ignored.

"_Still so reckless._" Kakashi thought, still reading his book. "_These kids aren't going to get anywhere if they let their emotions take over like that._" he sighted. He had for a moment thought that this Sakura might be at least the smartest in the team, but he had forgotten that little temper of hers. "_I really need to remember to work on that temper of hers._" he thought, giving a quick glance at Sakura.

But that seemed to be a fatal mistake for Kakahsi, since suddenly handful of shuriken flew from the water at him. "_Sloppy…_" he thought, catching and deflecting them. Still _not _taking his eyes off of his book. "_But at least he used my slight distraction on his advantage._" his thoughts going back to Naruto. "_But that's just lucky._"

But now that he was taking out the shuriken that had attacked him, Sakura had come really close for taking a hit on him. "_Still too sloppy._" he simply dodged Sakura's punch just like he had with Naruto. But this time, he grabbed Sakura's shoulder and threw her close to shore of the river.

Sakura's view was spinning, like she was stuck into a some kind of wind jutsu. But soon the spinning stopped and her back hurt a lot "Ninja rule: Don't rush into fight without thinking." he said to Sakura, who was having little problems to get up after her small air flight.

She then heard when Naruto finally got up from the river. "Hey, what's wrong? Already tired are we?" he asked Naruto. Deciding to see if the kid had still his fighting spirit. Although that wasn't necessary, Naruto was still up to a fight.

"Damn it! I can't really fight when someone stabs his finger up my ass!" he yelled at Kakashi. His becoming little red after mentioning that. But it quickly faded away like it had appeared.

"That's what you get from being careless." he said, looking at both Naruto _and _Sakura.

"I can't help it! I was little…" Naruto was looking for the right words. "Distracted!"

"I really doubt either of you have heard that carelessness or distraction can be your worst enemy?" he asked, walking away from them. And much to their annoyance, he was _still _reading his book.

"_Now I'm going to show you!_" Naruto thought grinning widely while getting also up. Suddenly couple figures jumped out of the water, soon to be revealed clones of Naruto. "_Kage Bushing._" Sakura realized. "_Nice Naruto. Now we might have some chance._" she thought now feeling little better.

"You better not get careless, there's now more than one of me!" he said back. Using Kakashi's own words.

A small "Hm?" let out of Kakashi's mouth when he turned and saw the clones. "You really think you can beat a Jounin with those clones?" he asked unimpressed. "_He's already mastering that jutsu?_" he secretly wondered. Not many Genin's could do the same Naruto had just pulled out. "And it seems like you are at your limit." he added.

Naruto only smiled. "_Hm?_" Kakashi turned from sudden sound, only to find another Naruto had sneaked up behind him and was now holding him a tight grip. "Wha...!" he wasn't even able to finish his sentence when rest of the Naruto attacked and grabbed him. "Alright Sakura-chan!" Naruto's yelled. "Do your stuff."

Sakura smirked and cracked her knuckles."Alright Sensei." she made a rather scary looking grin "Prepare for the punch of your life." she said with a low tone. She then sprinted towards trapped Kakashi. For the moment she felt like she and Naruto could do it. They would get the bells and watch Sasuke's dumb looking face.

But all those thoughts were interrupted when Sakura's fist made contact. But it wasn't Kakashi's face, but Naruto's. "What the...?" Sakura said loudly. What just happened? They had him! She was sure of it, but no. Somehow he was able to get a away. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto winned. "Why did you do that? I thought you were going to hit Sensei."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said, sounding bit annoyed. "We had him but somehow made away..." Sakura wasn't able to finish her thought or suspicion what might have happened as Naruto yelled and pointed behind her. "That idiot dropped his bells in his hurry!" he laughed."Naruto! Wait!" Sakura yelled, but bit too late.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"Baka." Sakura slapped herself. The trap was simply too obvious. But then again, this was Naruto she was talking about.

Kakashi then suddenly dropped behind Sakura while she was distracted thinking about how much Naruto still had to learn. "Even if your companion is down and the enemy has disappeared, don't let your guard down." Kakashi said, while aiming a punch right at Sakura who put her arms up in defense, just in time.

"I know that!" Sakura yelled as she tried to kick Kakashi who only jumped out of the way. But then suddenly many kunai's and shurikens appeared somewhere from the bushes and all all implanted all over their Sensei's body, spreading lot of blood.

"What the...!" was all Sakura could say.

"SASUKE! YOU WENT TOO FAR YOU T...!" Naruto nor Sakura weren't able to end their rant as Kakashi suddenly changed into a log. "_As I suspected. Kawarimi jutsu._" Sakura wondered and no doubt Sasuke was thinking the same.

But she wouldn't let the Uchiha win. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled behind her. "Could you let me down?" he asked with that all too familiar puppy eye look. While Sakura looked frustrated outwardly, inwardly she simply adored the way Naruto looked at her.

"_**Don't let that fool you Sakura.**_" Gadian laughed inside Sakura's head. "_Stay out of this!_" she snapped back, her voice filled with some embarrassment. Sakura threw one of her kunai's at the rope and Naruto fell onto the ground. "Thanks. Where are you going?" he asked as he stretched his leg. But Sakura was already gone.

"Damn. Wait up Sakura-ch...!" suddenly Naruto found himself hanging from his leg again. "GAAAAH! NOT AGAIN!" he screamed in frustration. He was about to cut the rope, but noticed a familiar looking kunai lying on the ground. "Oh come on!"

* * *

_Somewhere in training grounds._

Sakura ran through the woods, but found no trace of Kakashi. "_Damn he's fast._" she thought. She had to admit, again that their Sensei truly was way more experienced than them. And she was already almost out of breath. This didn't look really good. "_Where are you Sensei?_"

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Hatake Kakashi appeared right next to Sakura with weird freakish look in his eyes. "_**He let you into a trap!**_" Gadian said, sounding really annoyed. "Don't rush into the situation alone if you don't know what is waiting for you." he said and then world started swirling around Sakura.

The leafs started attacking her, the ground was swallowing her, the tree roots tied her up and started suffocating her. "_Wha... what the... hell?_" she thought. She never had felt so terrified. Was this the end? Their own Sensei was going to kill her? "_**Don't let it fool you Sakura**_" Gadian's smoothing voice called. " _**This is a mere Genjutsu. And there is a way to deal with these kinds of illusions.**_" Gadian explained.

Sakura then felt as the dragons Chakra started flowing through her. But this time, it didn't feed her with power, but instead the illusion started fading until it was gone and Sakura found herself on her knees on the ground. "What... what did you do?" she asked. Sounding bit shocked.

"_**If you are trapped inside a Genjutsu, you need to someone to make their own Chakra flow through you so the illusion can be dispelled. **_" Gadian explained to Sakura. " _**That is one of the many useful skills a jinchuriki can use. Since they are never alone, they have their 'partner' to give them the edge they need to defeat both the illusion and the one who created it.**_"

While Gadian explained more to Sakura, Kakashi was watching from a far. His curiosity going really high. How had a simple girl like herself being able to disable one of his Genjutsu's so fast? He had expected her to give up into the technique immediately and collapse.

But that didn't happen. Instead she broke free. Still bit shocked and maybe bit worn out. But she still managed to break free and his Gentjutsu's weren't always easy to break. "_I guess they all have some surprises in them._" he thought. "But t_hey still need to work together if they want to reach their goals._"

He then jumped away from the pink haired girl. He needed now to see the Uchiha in action. He wanted to see if there was something he could do about that attitude of his. "_But first to see if he has some talent like most of his clan._" Kakahsi then took his "**Come, Come Paradise**" book and continued reading it. Giggling and blushing like a little girl.

He soon found the young Uchiha standing right in the middle of the field, like Naruto. Expect he looked like he was expecting him. "The strength of Village's #1 clan..." Kakashi started, like he was introducing Sasuke to someone. "Uchiha Clan. This should be interesting." he finished. Then returned to his book.

Sasuke gave a glare to his Sensei when he returned to his book. He had thought that he at least might have some decency towards him, unlike "Mr. Dead Last" and pink haired wierdo, but no. "_I'll will show you!_"

Sasuke made his first move and threw handful of shurikens at Kakashi. "Such obvious attack." Kakashi sighted. "Is that the best you can do?" but Sasuke didn't give him any answer, but Kakashi soon heard a loud "SNAP!" sound as one of the shurikens hit and cut the rope. "_Trap?_"

Suddenly lot of kunai flew out of bushes right before Kakashi, so he quickly jumped out of the way. "_That was some good planing_" Kakashi thought. Just as he thought, all three of them had something special. Now if only they just worked together they might get far. Maybe ever further than he and his team.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sasuke gave a spin kick right at his face, but he blocked it quickly. "_Another close one._" he counted. But that didn't stop Sasuke as he now tried to punch him. "_This is getting even better._" little not too late did Kakashi realize what Sasuke was up. "_Damn it!_" he quickly threw Sasuke off of him and proceeded to make lot of distance between them.

"_I almost let myself down there._"

But instead of chasing him, Sasuke started performing hand seals. "_That's not possible!_" he thought bit alarmingly. " _No genin shouldn't have this much Chakra to use that jutsu!_"

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**" a giant fiery inferno was shot through Sasuke's mouth with quick pace! The fire lasted almost over a minute before Sasuke felt his lungs running out of oxygen. "That should do it." he said, taking long breaths.

But as the smoke cleared, he didn't find any crispy body of their _former_ teacher. Only burned ground. "_Where did he...?_"

"Below you." a familiar voice called below Sasuke. He turned to look down bit too late as a hand grasped his foot and pulled his body beneath the earth. Leaving only a head. Kakashi then fully got up and knelled before Sasuke, giving him a amused look. "Ninja fighting lessons: Ninjutsu." he started. While inspecting Sasuke. "You've shown some better skills than those other two." he said.

Sasuke didn't know what to think about it. Take it as a complement, or as an insult? Suddenly, without any other word, Kakashi got up and walked away from Sasuke. "But I guess the saying is true." he said. Only confusing Sasuke. "A exposed nail should be hammered in." he laughed. Now he was sure that his teacher was mocking and making fun of him!

"Hey! Wait up! Come back! Fight me damn it!" but all Sasuke's yells fell to a deaf ear. Kakashi let out another laugh and after that he was gone. "_Damn! I can't move at all!_" he groaned as he tried to get himself out of his prison. "_At least things can't get any worse..._"

"What the hell has happen to you!"

"_Why me!_" Sasuke thought as he glared at the pink haired girl who had some small trouble of holding her laughter, so they came out as small snickers. "What you think?" he growled in low tone. Slowly Sakura's face became bit more serious until the final trace's of smirk was gone from her face. But Sasuke knew that she was still mocking him even though she didn't show it. "So? Are you going to help me or not!"

Sakura felt a small temptation of leaving the young Uchiha in that small hole of his, but she didn't do it. They were after all now in a way, partners. "Okay hold your horses." she sighed.

After some serious digging Sasuke was out of his little hole, he was out. But soon as he cleared the dust off of his cloths, a bell ring rang through the training area. Telling them that they had failed the test to get the bells from Kakashi. "Damn it!" Sakura yelled out loud, punching the ground. Creating couple cracks in the progress. Either she didn't notice them or ignored them, but Sasuke was looking at her uncomfortably.

After about ten minutes of walking. They reached the same location where the bell had rang. And much to their surprise, they found Naruto tied up on a big log, trying to get free from the ropes but that didn't change the fact that he was tied up pretty tiddly. And standing right next to him was standing their Sensei Hatake Kakashi, with a very smug look in his eye.

"Guess you failed." he said.

"And from look of it, neither of you look really hungry." he said, changing glances between Sakura and Naruto. "Expect this one." he said, looking now at Sasuke. "How is that?"

Nobody didn't make any answer to their teacher, Sakura was bit afraid of telling him that she had disobeyed him even though he probably knew it since Naruto wasn't the one with the brightest with the brains. And Sasuke of course had followed his teachers word to the letter.

"Sakura, was it?" he asked. Sakura felt her body tense up. "You and Naruto ate something before the test didn't you?" he asked. Sasuke was now having a small smirk forming onto his lips. "No need to lie to me." he said camly.

"Y... yeah. We to... took some rice... riceballs before the test." she stuttered.

For a moment, the time seemed to have stopped. But suddenly something changed when Kakashi started chuckling which turned into a full laughter. Everybody looked at Kakashi like he was mad. Especially Sasuke, he had expected him to rage and rant about Sakura not following his orders. But instead, he laughed.

"I guess I was wrong about you then." he laughed. "Might telling me why you decided to eat then?" he asked, sounding interested.

"Well, since because Shinobi needs to be in his full strength all the time." she explained. Sounding bit scared, afraid that Kakashi might suddenly snap back at her. But instead he nodded at her.

"You were quite right about that." he said. His voice sounding bit neutral.

"I guess I really was wrong about all of you." he sighted. "There is no need to sent you guys back to the Academy." he said.

That shocked all three of them quite much. Hadn't they just failed their test from getting the bells from him? "That was just my little trick of mine." he added as if he could read their mind.

"But you can quit being Shinobi's." he said with serious tone.

What ever enjoyment they had felt couple moments earlier, was washed away by their teachers words. "You teamwork is probably the worst one by far." he commented. "You didn't even tried to work together. I'm even surprised you didn't ask Naruto for help since you two seemed to work so well back there when you two faced me." he explained, sounding really disappointed.

Both Sakura and Naruto hung their heads down in shame. Naruto for not being able to get back to Sakura once he got free. Instead, he went for the food their teacher had saved for them. Sakura for being _so _reckless and selfish.

"And you Sasuke." he now turned to his third student. "You so far have shown that you have bit more skills than these two. But you can't let your arrogance get best of you." he warmed. But Sasuke didn't show any sights that he cared what his Sensei had to say.

"You can't always count on your own. Sometimes you need also rely on your teammates." he explained. "_You might have to learn that in a hard way like I did._" he sighted inwardly.

"But as I said before, I was wrong about you guys. There might be some hope for you." he said, eying all of them. "But if you want to become a Shinobi. Then you need to work hard on the teamwork."

Kakshi started notice that his words started to have some effect on them. Even on Sasuke. "Shinobi never fights alone. As a team, they can accomplish many things that many might almost think impossible."

Now he had their attention. "Now listen up your three." he said. Suddenly taking out a kunai and cutting Naruto loose. "Go to your home and think what you have learned today. And tomorrow we shall see if you still want to become Shinobi." after that, their teacher disappeared in swirl of leaves.

* * *

_Hokage's office._

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was reading one of the reports on the up coming Chunin Excams. So far every team had shown their worth, expect... "Speaking of the devil." Hiruzen suddenly said as puff of smoke suddenly exploded right in middle of his office and from the smoke emerged Hatake Kakashi.

"So Kakashi." Hiruzen stared. Taking couple long breaths from his pipe. "How is your team?" he asked.

"They have lot to work on. Their teamwork isn't much, but I have a feeling that there might be hope for them."

The Hokage looked at him for a while, trying to find something that Kakashi might be hiding, but found none. Either he was telling the truth or he simply held his emotion perfectly check. You couldn't tell that much because of that mask he always wore.

"So..." he then started. "I guess they are in then?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that they are ready for the exams." he added and then left the same way he had entered.

"I really hope so Kakashi. I really hate to see their dreams to be crushed." he quitely said when the Jounin had left and then returned back to his paper work. "Sometimes I really hate this job." he added, chewing his pipe in his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry for taking this long to release this, but I have LOT of things going on, the army as you know, my two other stories, my planned YouTube videos (which one of them will be a NaruSaku video :D) and this one BIG project which I won't tell anything it yet...**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it sucked somewhat. And don't forget to comment/review either this chapter or the entire story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But no flames, unless they are part of constructive criticism.**

**Till next time, ****ANATA TO YOI YORU NI KANSHA!**


End file.
